


EA短篇集

by Elock_EA



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elock_EA/pseuds/Elock_EA
Summary: 湖中女神艾莎 X 貧窮樵夫安娜HE童話，試著加了點糖但不知道夠不夠
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. 湖中女神

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湖中女神艾莎 X 貧窮樵夫安娜  
> HE童話，試著加了點糖但不知道夠不夠

從前從前，有一個勤勉的樵夫，她名為安娜。每天早上天還未亮便上山伐木，伐到全身精疲力盡後才下山回家。

安娜的生活很貧困，但她很知足，是個心地善良的女士。某天在路邊遇上一個蹲在樹下啜泣、渾身髒兮兮的小男孩，安娜二話不說上前關心，這個男孩的名字叫奧拉夫，兩天前跟著父母從隔壁鎮經過這裡時和父母走散了，於是安娜毫不猶豫收養了他。為了讓小男孩吃好喝好並能上學，安娜更勤奮的工作。

有天她來到一個湖邊，發現這個湖邊長滿珍貴的樹種。安娜非常興奮，開始伐呀伐、伐呀伐，一邊伐木一邊想著若是能把這木頭賣個好價錢，奧拉夫的學費就有著落了。

然而長年的辛勤工作早已讓安娜的身體變得不如以往，她在砍到第十下時，手一滑，斧頭就這麼飛進湖裡。

安娜看著平靜的湖面，她吃飯的傢伙就這樣沒了，她可沒錢買一把新的傢伙。她跪在地上絕望地痛哭流涕，怨嘆命運為何要如此對待她。

此時，湖面湧起大量泡沫，安娜停止了哭泣，看著一名女子從湖中緩緩升起。

那名女子有著潔白的皮膚與銀白色長髮，身穿幾近透明的絲質禮服，在禮服底下女神的身軀若隱若現，這讓安娜忍不住繃緊身子。而在她濃密的睫毛底下是和自己一樣的水藍色瞳孔，她美得宛如女神——不對，她就是女神。

女子面帶微笑開口：「勤奮的樵夫，您掉的是這把銀斧頭，還是這把金斧頭呢？」

安娜面帶異色看著女神手上的東西。

「女神大人，我掉的是一把鐵斧頭，那可是我吃飯的工具，請您一定要還給我啊！」安娜說。

女神笑了，她的笑聲有如夏日窗外的風鈴清澈明亮。

「樵夫，您是個誠實的人，這兩把斧頭就送給您當作獎勵吧。」說罷，女神把24k金打造的斧頭與純銀斧頭丟在安娜面前的草地上，便消失在湖面之下

貧窮的樵夫一生可沒見過什麼金銀財寶，她見過最多的財富大概也只有賣了母親留給她的一塊懷錶那次，拿到幾十元的安娜開心的為奧拉夫買了件襯頭的新衣。

此時她愣愣地看著地上的金斧頭與銀斧頭，不知道該做何反應。

「你倒是把我的鐵斧還來啊！」她對著湖大喊，但只有颯颯風聲回應她。

見湖中女神沒有回覆她的打算，安娜只好撿起金斧頭，金斧頭拿在手上挺沈的，思量著或許這東西可行，於是她高舉斧頭，用力往砍到一半的樹腰上揮去，瞬間她感覺到手一空，以為斧頭又飛了出去，她慌張地回頭查看，卻發現手上只剩下一根金棍棒，另一頭就這麼卡在樹上身首異處。

「這什麼破銅爛鐵根本不中用啊！」安娜憤怒地把金棍往湖裡丟。

「好痛！」金棍噗通一聲墜入湖中，一聲哀號聲隨之而來。

湖中女神紅腫著額頭重新出現在湖面上，一邊眉毛高揚，雙眼還泛著淚光看著卡在樹上的半截金斧頭。

「你這是在幹什麼？」湖中女神困惑的問，把金棍丟回安娜面前。

「你給我這斧頭根本不能用啊！」安娜憤怒跺腳，聽到安娜的回答，湖中強忍著上揚的嘴角。

「那你試過另一把了嗎？」女神賊賊笑著說，安娜隨即露出恍然大悟的表情，「等等，我開玩⋯⋯」

但不等湖中女生說完，安娜急切地把卡在樹上的金磚拔下丟到一旁，拾起另一把銀色的斧頭，這把斧頭看起來和她的鐵斧比較相似，但比想像中的輕，感覺不是很牢靠，不過安娜還是高高舉起斧頭再次往樹上砍去。

鏗鏘——銀斧頭應聲斷裂成兩半。

「你騙我！這斧頭也中看不中用！」安娜把銀棍往地上一甩，女神翻了白眼。

「你把這些拿去市場晃一圈吧。」女神竊笑著說，轉身回到湖裡。

「你別走啊！把我的鐵斧拿去，留下個破銅爛鐵是什麼意思？蛤！」但回應她的只有自己飄渺的回音。

安娜看著地上的四塊金屬，想起女神臨走前要她拿這些到市場去。事已至此，她只好把金屬撿起，照著女神的話揹著沈重的金屬來到城鎮。她在市場晃不過兩圈，便有一個身著昂貴絲質禮服的男子注意到了安娜身上的寶物，他趨前向安娜詢問，並提出三百元要跟安娜買下。安娜高興極了，她一生可沒看過那麼多錢。

「先生先生，這麼多錢真的可以嗎？這破銅爛鐵都耐不了操，一使勁就斷成這樣⋯⋯真的嗎？謝謝好心的先生，願主祝福您！」

男子直接把三百元鈔票塞進安娜手裡，安娜二話不說把金斧與銀斧的殘骸丟給有錢的先生，小心翼翼收著三百元大鈔到肉販子那兒買了塊上等豬肉，並找到了一間私人小學校詢問，但可惜的是若要讓奧拉夫上學，一學期就要四百元。安娜失望透頂，但重新打起精神，到鐵鑄廠量身訂做了一支新斧頭。

安娜扛著新斧頭與一袋豬肉，腳步雀躍地回到家，和在家等著的奧拉夫吃上最豐盛的一餐後帶著滿意的微笑沈沈睡去。

第二天，安娜提著新斧頭回到湖邊，找到那棵她砍了一半的樹開始努力起來。新的斧頭特別鋒利，只稍輕輕一揮，便能深深陷進木身裡去。

不用費多少力，安娜總算把這棵特殊的樹木砍了下來。她看著樹梢，沈思片刻，重新提起斧頭快速揮舞著把旁枝給削了下來。

她提起最大的樹根來到湖邊，對著湖面大叫：「我要丟囉！」便把樹根朝湖正中央瞄準丟去。

片刻，湖中央冒起泡泡，湖中女神再度從湖面緩緩升起。安娜撇開視線，她還是不習慣女神這一身透明的衣裳。

「有趣的樵夫，請問您掉的是這根金樹枝，還是這根銀樹枝呢？」湖中女神看見來人，帶著笑意開口。

「那都不重要，我只是想找你。」安娜盤著腿在湖邊坐下。

「嗯？真有趣，一般人嚐到甜頭後都會再來要更多呢。」女神放下手中的金樹枝與銀樹枝往湖邊靠近，「那麼，有趣的樵夫，您找我有什麼事嗎？」

「我叫安娜，你可以叫我的名字，你呢？女神大人有名字嗎？」

「我⋯⋯我只是個湖中女神。」

「好吧，女神大人，我只是想跟你說，昨天那把金斧頭和銀斧頭真的是幫了我的大忙。昨天我聽你的話帶著斧頭到市場裡晃悠，沒多久就有一個善良的先生給我三百塊跟我換這些破銅爛鐵，雖然有點可惜換來的錢不夠讓奧拉夫上小學，但多虧那些錢我才能買這個傢伙並給奧拉夫吃上一塊上等肉。願主保佑善良先生。」

「三百塊？你把那些金銀用三百塊賣掉？」女神露出震驚參雜憤怒的表情，「你那些東西至少可以賣個上萬塊讓你從此不愁吃穿，你竟然三百塊賣掉？那個奸詐卑鄙無恥的傢伙！」

但安娜聽了只是無所謂的笑了笑。

「沒關係啦，反正那麼多錢帶在身上也是危險，至少我換了個新傢伙，這可好用的呢！需要錢時勤勞點掙就行了。」

女神來到了岸邊坐在淺灘中，帶著意味深長的眼神看著眼前這老實人。

「你說你是還有一個⋯⋯兒子嗎？」安娜點點頭，「那爸爸呢？」

「噢⋯⋯不，不是的，他不是我親生的孩子。他是在山裡迷路的可憐孩子，所以我把他帶回家照顧。我一直都是一個人，多虧有那孩子，生活才多一點樂趣。」安娜漲紅雙頰急著解釋，女神意會地點點頭。

「只是他是個聰明的孩子，但我沒有錢能供他上學，如果他能受點教育，未來說不定能做個商人或學點技術來養活自己⋯⋯」安娜垂下了眼神，失望的表情刺痛了女神的胸口。

女神愣了一下，伸手摸了摸自己的胸口。

「那麼你把這個拿去吧，換點錢便能給孩子有更好的環境⋯⋯」女神把黃金樹枝遞給安娜。

「不⋯⋯我不能收這個！」安娜推開了黃金樹枝，「我現在知道這是昂貴的東西了，所以我更不能收⋯⋯奧拉夫的事情我會自己想辦法，這次這棵木頭賣了肯定就能換夠錢的。」安娜對著女神燦爛一笑，此時一道柔和的陽光透過樹梢照在她的身上，她的笑容看起來就像為這片森林帶來春天的太陽。女神不自覺看入了迷，迷濛的藍色瞳孔在波光粼粼的湖水做陪襯之下，是什麼蓋住了安娜的雙眼？使得她看不清眼前的那人。一股熱流燒灼著安娜每一寸皮膚，時間海流從她身邊快速的流動，但她與女神共享的這一小塊境地卻凝結了浪潮，當她重新回過神來時，太陽已經由東到西畫了大半的天空。

「我⋯⋯我應該回去了，奧拉夫在等我⋯⋯噢對，還有這根木頭得在天黑前運下山才行⋯⋯」安娜甩甩頭站起身，但雙腳卻克制不住顫抖。她從背包裡拿出大條粗麻繩，動作俐落地給木頭纏上後綁在腰間。女神看著她嬌小的身軀賣力地把木頭拖往森林去。

「我⋯⋯」當她聽到自己的聲音迴盪在湖岸時，女神才發現自己正在對著眼前那人的背影吶喊，「我的名字叫艾莎，只有人們朝湖水掉東西時我才能離開湖水⋯⋯你想要的話隨時都能來找我。」

安娜停下腳步，在拖著一根巨木的狀況下她無法回過身，但她可以勉強轉過頭，朝著空中揮揮手。她聽到水波湧起的聲音，一陣高潮之後漸漸淡去，最後只剩下蟲鳴的寧靜。

在此之後，安娜大概兩天會來湖邊一次，偶爾會間隔一個星期，為了避免像上次那樣丟了太大的東西給艾莎砸中了腦袋，此後她都挑些小石子或比較沈重的樹葉召喚艾莎。接著她們會在湖邊待上一整個上午聊東聊西，然後在艾莎的堅持下帶著一些小金子回去換點錢。

「然後那個肥胖的收購商說，你就沒有像上次賣給維德的大金塊了嗎？什麼嘛！那個人，那麼重的金塊是要壓死我是不是？」安娜坐在湖邊壓低聲音模仿收購商說話的滑稽樣，逗得艾莎咯咯笑。自從那次被維德低價購入大塊財寶之後，安娜決定不再跟不誠實的商人打交道。

「不過我覺得啊，你最好還是偶爾要賣給別的商人，不然他可能會以為你其實有很多金子，貪念總是讓人犯下可怕的錯誤。」艾莎伸手幫安娜被風吹亂的長髮塞到耳後，「我建議你也給自己添一些體面的衣服，老是穿著麻布衣，會把皮膚給磨傷的。」

「那麼我就為艾莎去買件新衣服來！」安娜傾身向前，在艾莎的臉頰上啄了一口，看著紅暈迅速蔓延至艾莎整個面孔，安娜一把摟住艾莎的脖子，兩人的笑聲迴盪在整個湖面。

有時安娜會被奧拉夫唸與其再繼續給他買新衣塞衣櫃，不如也給自己買一些舒適的衣服。所以當安娜從袋子拉出新衣展示給奧拉夫看時，奧拉夫興奮的在床板跳上跳下，並高喊著要安娜快點試穿看看。黃色的襯衫，外頭搭配綠色澎裙，裙子上頭有手工縫製的向日葵花與葉片做點綴。安娜很喜歡上頭的花紋，想著下次去見艾莎時就穿上這件去。

「如何？」在用一塊潔白鵝卵石召喚出艾莎後，安娜撩起裙子兩邊有模有樣地模仿城裡的貴族向艾莎行禮。艾莎拍手叫好，不斷稱讚安娜的新衣，安娜羞紅了眼蹲坐在湖邊讓艾莎可以摸摸看。

「哇！不得不說你的品味真的不錯，這件超級適合你的呢！」艾莎跪坐在水中，一手輕輕搓揉著安娜的裙擺。

「奧拉夫也這麼說，他說綠色很適合我。」安娜看著艾莎放下裙擺，手非常自然地放到她的膝蓋上，她可以感覺到從布料外傳來的冰冷觸感。

「我也覺得，如果要說這個世界上有誰比你更適合綠色，大概沒有人敢自告奮勇。」艾莎發現安娜特地把頭髮紮了起來，露出曲線姣好的肩頸，在柔軟的絲質布料下，安娜的體態展露無疑。兩人就這麼沈默對望著，不自覺慢慢靠近彼此。

就在她們距離一釐米時，艾莎突然停下來眨了眨眼，兩人相識一笑，安娜低下頭開始談起裁縫師跟她介紹過的設計，沒有人在接下來的話題中提起這個凝視的意義。

在一貫熱烈的聊天後，安娜告別了艾莎，艾莎帶著些許落寞站在湖邊看著安娜的背影漸漸消失在樹林中。

正當艾莎揚起水花，準備退回湖底時，一個網子從天而降套住了她，把她絆倒至水中，她拼命掙扎，然而淺灘的水不夠深，揚起的水花無法帶走她。網子縮得更緊，並一步步把她帶離湖水，她掙扎大喊，但聽到的只有高亢的笑聲。

「嘿！女神，我希望你能配合一點。你配合，我有錢賺，我們兩個就都好過。」一個肥胖的男人走到湖邊，此時艾莎已經被拖到只剩一隻腳還接觸著湖水。她大口喘著氣，就像站在高山上拼命尋求稀薄氧氣的人類一樣，越離開湖水、她越無法呼吸。

但男子並沒有注意到，他貪婪的眼神看著地上的戰利品，誤把艾莎的虛脫當服從。他用力一拉，艾莎完全脫離了湖水，尖銳的石子在她潔白的身子留下一道道血痕。她感覺空氣從肺部完全被抽離，雙眼圓睜，在痛苦之中做好了向死亡妥協的準備。

但在死亡吞噬她的一切之前，一陣驚悚的尖叫聲呼喚著自己的名字，男人的怒吼貫穿她的腦門。下一刻，她感覺新鮮的空氣正湧進她萎縮的肺部，刺激著她的感官，眼前的畫面重新清晰起來，但重回生命的懷抱帶給她的幸福感並沒有持續太久，當她看到眼前的畫面時，一股恐懼取代了美好的感受。安娜正在她面前緊閉雙眼，蜷著身子緊緊抓著她，雙頰因為憋氣而漲得像隻河豚，艾莎抱著安娜奮力往湖面上游去。

但她被困住了，怎麼都無法往上游。

她想起來沒有人朝湖裡丟東西的話，她就無法到水面之上，但同時安娜正緊緊抓住她的衣袖，她無法撥開安娜的手讓她自己浮回水面。

時間一秒一秒過去，她不能等待安娜自己放開，那意味著對生存的掙扎已經從她身上離去，即使她回到水面上，一切也來不及了⋯⋯

正當她猶豫時，安娜猛然仰頭張大嘴巴，湖水大量灌進她的身體。她沒有掙扎，身子一個癱軟，抓著她衣袖的雙手就此鬆了開來。

湖中女神一直自認自己看透人世，直到此刻她才真正明白到，生命有多脆弱。

她不明白為什麼已經離去的安娜會突然出現、她不明白人類是如此脆弱，為什麼她卻義無反顧地救了她⋯⋯

她看著那張漸漸失去光芒的面孔，過去她以為自己只是對這個人類有點好感，但直到此刻她才發現看淡了人類生死的女神也會有懼怕死亡的那一天。

她不希望她離開她。

她捧著安娜的臉，毫不猶豫地朝著那張已經泛紫的雙唇貼了上去，拼命要把空氣灌進她的肺裡。

過了好久好久，艾莎的眼淚都成了湖水的一部分，安娜依然沒有醒來的跡象。在湖水中她感受不到溫度，此時安娜的身體就和她一樣冰冷——作為人類這不是好事情。

她往下吻得更深，像是要把她的魂魄從體內吸出一般，不斷地向神禱告著一切都還來得及。然而作為湖中女神的她，要向什麼神禱告？

她在心底默念著，她願以這一身魔法之力來換取安娜的生命。她祈求著如果世界上有比她更偉大的神，請神別帶走這個純潔的靈魂。

她不過是個人類⋯⋯

一個不詳的聲音回應了她的祈求，艾莎意識到自己正在跟什麼人打交道，但她已經不在乎。

我知道，但我愛她，我愛她純潔的靈魂，我愛她那無私奉獻的品德⋯⋯

對我來說，她已經遠遠不只是個人類⋯⋯

一個能讓你願意拋棄女神的永生與魔力的人類？好吧，既然如此，希望你不會對這個決定感到後悔。

惡魔的嗓音落下之時，一股漩渦圍繞著兩人快速翻滾起來。艾莎把安娜緊緊摟在懷裡，深怕一個不小心，安娜便會被強大的水流帶離她的身邊。她任由漩渦將她帶往不明的場所，感受身上的魔力正流逝而去，但她不在乎，如果這股魔力能化成生命灌注到安娜的身體裡，她願意交上她的所有。如果魔力不夠，那麼她的生命也行。

安娜猛然睜開眼睛，大口吸著空氣。她看到一隻鳥從她眼前飛過，一隻松鼠正從樹上往下好奇地盯著她看。她坐起身，發現自己處在森林深處，距離湖相當遙遠的距離。

她甩甩頭，眼角餘光注意到身邊有個人影——是湖中女神，但她卻正和她一樣躺在草地上。

「艾莎！艾莎！」安娜俯身搖了搖女神，她從來沒看過女神離開湖水，她不知道如果她離開了水面會發生什麼事。

「艾莎，如果你聽得到就回我啊！艾莎！」安娜開始焦急起來。

「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」艾莎睜開眼，看著安娜濕漉漉的長髮披散在身後，新買的裙子也沒有了生氣，上頭的向日葵像是皺著臉在哭泣。

「艾莎，你怎麼在這裡？不對，為什麼我們在這裡？」安娜回想起剛才的事情，突然感到腦袋打結。

「我才要問你為什麼在這裡？你不是離開了嗎？」換艾莎有點生氣的質問安娜，如果安娜沒有跑回來，她就不會跟著自己掉進湖裡還差點溺死。

「因為我聽到了你的叫聲，我就⋯⋯我就想是不是出事了⋯⋯」安娜低垂著頭，艾莎見此坐起身，輕輕把安娜摟進懷裡。

「對不起，我不該兇你的⋯⋯天，我應該要想到當然也只有這個原因，但我還是覺得你不應該跑回來，你差點就害死自己。」

「然後讓我眼睜睜看著你死掉嗎？」

「我可是女神⋯⋯」

「我看到那個傢伙怎麼對你，也看到了你根本無力反擊！」安娜把手放在艾莎光滑的後背，發現艾莎身上的半透明絲質禮服已經沒有任何蔽體的作用。當她在湖邊見到女神時，她的衣服可從來沒有因為從湖水出來而沾上一點水，然而此時艾莎的衣服緊貼濕漉漉的身子，無論是視覺還是觸覺上，安娜意識到艾莎正處於全裸的狀態。這個想法一出，安娜感到渾身發熱。

「你的身體好熱⋯⋯安娜你還好嗎？」艾莎抬頭，一手放到安娜的臉頰上，「你的臉好紅，你是不是⋯⋯」但還沒把話說完，艾莎順著安娜的視線往下一看，立刻明白了。她羞紅了臉，下意識把唯一能遮蔽身子的東西往自己的身前拉。

安娜感受到艾莎胸前的柔軟正緊貼著自己，她冰涼的身子正漸漸變得炙熱，在睫毛底下似乎掛著一排水珠——不是湖水、是眼淚。

「你在害羞什麼，明明平常的穿著也很暴露。」安娜忍不住吐槽，但艾莎只是把臉埋在她的肩膀搖搖頭，「是，我知道，因為原本衣服沒有那麼暴露是吧？雖然對我來說都一樣就是了。」

「而且其實當我還是女神的時候，這些感覺沒有那麼強烈⋯⋯」

「還是？」

「嗯，對女神來說，人類就只是會穿衣服的猴子，就像人類不會介意在自家貓狗面前脫光光一樣。但當我變成人類後⋯⋯」

「等等，你是說你現在不是女神了？」安娜硬生生把艾莎的頭往上扳。

「呃⋯⋯對，當時你就快要死掉，我沒辦法把你帶到湖面上，湖水都灌進你的身體裡，所以我就⋯⋯我就做了個交易，我沒辦法眼睜睜看著你為了我而死。」艾莎顫抖著嘴唇，一想到剛才的事情便依然感到恐懼。

「你拿你的魔力換我的生命？」安娜突然拉高音量，嚇得艾莎往後縮。

「對不起⋯⋯」

「什麼對不起，你知道你自己做了什麼嗎？」

「我知道，但我真的沒辦法⋯⋯」艾莎垂下頭，聲音就快哭了出來。

「噢，艾莎⋯⋯」安娜把艾莎重新拉到懷裡，輕拍著她的背安撫她，「你知道當人類是多麼麻煩的事情嗎？你不過是為了我，然後就做出這麼魯莽的決定。」

「我知道，人類總喜歡來到湖邊對著天空訴苦，這兩百年來我聽了很多⋯⋯」

「但你還是變成人類了？」

「對⋯⋯但這有什麼關係？重要的是你活下來了，你還有一個小孩子要養，如果你死掉了，奧拉夫怎麼辦？」

「⋯⋯我沒有想這麼多，但我知道他是個聰明的孩子，他不會有事的。」

「噢，安娜⋯⋯你不用太擔心我，我也活了兩百年，也夠久了⋯⋯變成人類的話，我說不定⋯⋯」艾莎停了下來，她不確定自己該不該把話說完。

「嗯？說不定什麼？」

「我只是在想，我說不定⋯⋯說不定可以作為人類永遠陪著你⋯⋯」艾莎一口氣把不敢說出口的話說完。

安娜陷入沈默。

怎麼辦我好像太突然了，我會不會太越線了？雖然現在我是個人類，但對於人類來說我曾經是個湖中女神，就像⋯⋯貓和狗一樣是完全不同的物種，就算給狗戴上貓的耳朵，也不會有貓把牠視為同類。雖然安娜曾經暗示過自己很孤單，但她還有奧拉夫、她或許還有人類同伴，或許⋯⋯或許對安娜來說我一點也不是多重要的存在。這樣會不會讓安娜感到太困擾？她是不是正在想著要怎麼委婉的拒絕我？講什麼永遠？會不會太好笑了？天啊艾莎，為什麼變成人類後你連自己該說什麼話都不會了？

艾莎緊閉雙眼，不斷在心裡後悔著衝動說出心裡話。並等待著安娜用尷尬的口氣告訴自己她已經預想到的結果。

然而迎接而來的只有一個更深、更有力的擁抱。在這個充滿力量的擁抱下，艾莎忍了許久的眼淚滑落臉龐。

「噢，艾莎⋯⋯我真的好感動。」聽到安娜哽咽的聲音，艾莎也忍不住吸了吸鼻子，在她的懷裡笑了出來。

之後兩人一起沿著山路下山，一路上安娜不斷告訴艾莎這條路平常沒什麼人會走，但還是用身子幫艾莎擋著前方。她們回到家，安娜把興奮衝出來迎接的奧拉夫一把打回房裡，讓他從後門出去林子玩一會。她燒了熱水給艾莎暖身子，並在艾莎的邀請下一起坐到浴缸中。她坐在艾莎的懷裡，艾莎兩手交疊在她胸前玩弄，並新奇地告訴安娜她一直很好奇以人類的觸覺去感受人類的體溫是什麼樣的體會。雖然安娜任由艾莎帶著研究精神撫遍自己的全身，但在艾莎的手不帶任何感情往叢林前去時，安娜打斷了她的探索。

艾莎嘟著嘴表達不滿，她只是對人類身體感到好奇而已。

「等之後我讓奧拉夫參加學校的合宿活動，我再教你人類的身體應該怎麼探索，你會喜歡的。」安娜回過頭，換她對艾莎賊賊笑。

——碎碎念——

好危險，這篇要不是字數太多  
差點就開車了呢（得意）


	2. 極光之地——安娜

BE注意，雖說是BE，但這篇是以生死離別為主題  
沒有很激烈的虐或刀，就是淡淡的憂愁  
嘗試以童話風格描寫  
但真要說童話大概會是成人童話了⋯吧  
整篇以大量元素明示暗示來推動劇情  
希望你們看得明白

——以下正文——

一聲悠揚的鳴笛聲在安娜的大腦裡迴盪，是誰在叫喚著她呢？她緩緩睜開眼睛，舊式薄玻璃震動著、拍打著她的頭側，如雷的共鳴刺激了她的耳膜。她感到全身乏力，肌肉痠痛，整個人好像被抽空了一般，直到一股木頭的香氣填滿她中空的身軀，溫柔地叫醒了她的意識，她分辨出在木頭香氣中夾雜著皮革保養劑和⋯⋯花的香味。  
突然她的右手感到筋攣的侵襲，像是大腦在確認她是不是還活著。接著隨著鬆開的指尖，有什麼東西撫過了她的大腿、小腿，然後啪嗒一聲消失。她想要前去查看，但感覺到身體被壓制著，動彈不得。安娜轉過頭，花香隨即撲鼻而來直達腦門，絲綢般的觸感撫上她的臉頰，一股力量湧進她的身體，乏力感與疼痛感由上而下退去。  
嗯？安娜眨了眨眼，此時她才意識到左肩膀上的重量以及熟悉的溫暖包覆著她的手臂。「艾莎？」安娜呢喃，但沒有人回應。  
隨著這一聲呼喚，周遭像是開演的電影，鳴笛聲淡出她的空間之外，緊接著細碎的交談聲開始充滿這個空間，眼前的景象慢慢地抒展開來，各種顏色——大部分是褐色——從白色的背景中填滿模糊的輪廓之內，事物逐漸清晰。然而在一切變得豐富之時，安娜的意識重新把一切拋到遠處，只有一叢銀白色毛髮在她眼前逐漸清晰，佔據了她大半的視線。  
現在她大概可以理解眼前的畫面了，當然並不是實質意義上的完全理解，但至少她知道現在她該叫醒身旁熟睡的人。  
安娜搖了搖她的肩膀，富有節奏的呼吸聲突然停了下來，「艾莎？」安娜又低聲呼喊了一次，這次身邊的人身子一顫。  
「安娜？」艾莎抬起頭，迷濛的眼神對上安娜的視線，她淡淡一笑，「噢，安娜，我以為我要失去⋯⋯」艾莎猛然打住。  
「失去什麼？」艾莎沒有馬上回覆，她的注意力被周圍吸引，就像安娜一開始那樣，試圖理解眼前的狀況。  
「不，沒什麼，當我沒說。」艾莎從安娜的身上抽離，揉了揉眉心。安娜本想繼續追問，但想著還是先讓艾莎清醒一下腦袋。她彎下腰探到座位底下尋找，摸到了一枚光滑的紙張，她把那張紙撿起來。她重新靠回椅背裡打量著本來握在自己手上的東西，但她對此絲毫沒有印象。紙張看起來像是電影主題的遊樂園或展覽會販售的特殊票根，紙張的磅數相當高，兩面金色箔紙整齊地貼合燙平，上頭用鋼印壓出迷人的花體字——GALATIC RAILWAY，在字體周圍沿著票根的形狀壓出了一圈凹痕，凹痕在字體的下方留出了空間印上另外一個句子——Round Trip Ticket。  
「嘿，艾莎你看！」安娜把票根遞給艾莎，艾莎接了過去打量票根，她皺起了眉頭，旋即像是頓悟了什麼，帶著微笑把票根還給安娜。她罕見笑得如此燦爛，但安娜度不出這笑容背後代表的意義。  
「很漂亮的車票，你說是吧？」艾莎說。  
「車票？」安娜困惑地說著，艾莎眼神示意安娜注意周遭，這時她才發現她正坐在一輛十九世紀英國樣式的蒸汽火車上，車上還有不少其他的乘客。一名英國紳士從自己的座位上站了起來，他一身傳統西裝，臉上掛著粗框眼鏡，全身散發著優雅與智慧的氣息，看起來和這輛火車的內裝非常匹配。那名紳士經過安娜與艾莎的座位時，安娜注意到他手上端著一本時間簡史。紳士突然轉過頭，被安娜手上閃爍著金光的票根吸引了目光，他一瞬間露出詫異的表情看了眼兩人，帶著笑故作無事地離開。就跟艾莎一樣的笑容。  
「什麼嘛，那個人！」安娜撅著嘴說，艾莎咯咯笑了起來。安娜注意到艾莎放下了瀏海，平常放在胸前的辮子也被她披在身後，此時的艾莎看起來比她記憶中的年輕許多，笑容也靦腆許多，就像她們還在讀書時的樣子，身上還穿著水藍色條紋襯衫，外頭罩著黑色厚棉外套——是艾莎以前最喜歡的穿著。可是如果她沒記錯，她的姊姊應該已經要二十四歲了才對，然而安娜現在對自己的記憶力出現了嚴重的不信任。這是她現在唯一記得的事情，除此之外包括她怎麼拿到這個票根、怎麼坐上這台火車、在那之前她原本在幹嘛⋯⋯她是和艾莎一起上車的嗎？這些她全想不起來。  
「嗯？安娜怎麼了嗎？」注意到安娜看著自己發呆，艾莎的笑容被擔憂取代。安娜回過神來搖搖頭，輕輕牽起艾莎的手。  
「我只是在想⋯⋯我的更年期是不是提早來了。」這句話重新逗得艾莎大笑起來，她回握安娜的手，下巴靠在她的肩膀上。  
「如果是的話，我會先讓你知道的，畢竟要也是我先來。」艾莎抬起手輕輕搔了搔安娜的臉頰。  
「說好了？」艾莎點點頭，她當然知道安娜並不是講認真的，「現在，給我看看你的車票。」安娜滿心期待地說。她從以前就不管什麼東西，都喜歡和姊姊一樣，或是湊成一組，這能讓她感到和姊姊強烈的連結，這個連結總是讓她感到無比驕傲——啊，新的記憶回來了⋯⋯  
艾莎愣了一下，伸手探進口袋裡摸索一番，但沒有找到車票。  
「或許我在哪裡弄掉了，等會再找車掌補票就好⋯⋯」艾莎淡淡一笑，另一手扶著安娜的臉往另一個方向轉過去，「看，火車停下來了。」  
車窗外頭的景象非常弔詭，安娜只能看到一個簡陋的車站緊靠著火車，月台上空空蕩蕩，直到剛才的英國紳士走下火車。安娜思忖著這名紳士究竟要去哪邊，月台四周是一片深藍與黑暗交互融合成的靜謐世界，只有繁星灑在四周，在他的頭頂、在他的腳下、在他的四周熠熠發亮。安娜稱呼那些光點為星星，星星微弱的光線照亮紳士靛色的西裝，他伸手摘下粗框眼鏡放在月台的椅子上，咖啡色的頭髮有點凌亂。安娜覺得他很眼熟但說不出是在哪部電影還是哪本雜誌裡看過他，正當她想凝神細看時，火車前進了。在那人的身影消失前，安娜確信她看到那名紳士踏出了月台，像是踩著她看不到的階梯往最遙遠的耀眼的光芒中前行。  
星星的微光消逝在黑暗之中，玻璃在車內燈光照射下，反映出安娜的面孔，以及靠在自己肩上的艾莎，安娜發現自己的臉也看起來比記憶中的更年輕，不變的是她臉上密密麻麻熟悉的雀斑。  
「艾莎，我不明白。」她依然盯著窗外，聽著艾莎在她耳邊的呼吸聲。  
「不明白什麼？」從以前不管她問什麼愚蠢的問題，她的姊姊總是會很有耐心地給她一個答案。即使她也不知道解答，但總會帶著安娜翻遍圖書館直到找出答案。  
——又是一個新的記憶。  
「我不知道，我對為什麼我出現在這裡完全沒印象。我們是在哪裡上車的？」安娜回頭轉向艾莎問，艾莎垂下視線，從安娜肩膀上抽離身子，安娜因此沒能注意到從她藍色瞳孔中一閃而逝的驚懼。  
「這個嘛⋯⋯其實我也不知道，或許⋯⋯這只是一場夢也不一定。」  
「如果要作夢，我寧願可以夢見自己住在漂亮的城堡，然後最好還有個帥氣的王子。」安娜咧嘴而笑。  
「帥氣不代表他是個好人，安娜，你在選擇對象的標準上要再務實一點。」艾莎皺起眉頭嚴肅地告誡。  
「知道啦知道啦！」安娜翻了翻白眼，但她知道艾莎是對的。  
還記得當初安娜第一次在大學舞會上遇到一個男生，那個男生身材高大、皮膚黝黑、有個迷人的笑容，安娜第一眼就愛上他，就像所有童話故事的公主一樣。他們在舞會上歡快的跳了兩支舞，直到汗水浸濕了安娜的後背與他的衣領，他們才決定休息一會。安娜拉著那個男生，找到一個人待在會場角落的艾莎——在她推掉第十三個邀她跳舞的男士之後安娜趨前喊著艾莎，看得出來她一點也不享受舞會，即使如此她還是在安娜的堅持下出席了這場對她來說沒有任何一點意義的大型聯誼派對，並且沒有趁安娜享受著青春時偷偷溜回家。她把那個男生介紹給艾莎，並在回家的路上不斷對艾莎說著那個男生有多紳士多體貼多聰明，他家是挪威最大傢俱商，如果他跟那個男生結婚的話，他們的家永遠不用為添新傢俱而困擾。  
這句話狠狠切斷艾莎僅存的理智，她們在路上大吵一架，艾莎堅持告訴她才剛認識那個男生，她不能老想著要嫁給一個才剛認識的男人，更何況她們都還是學生。  
安娜則堅持她不過是想要把自己的快樂分享給艾莎，為什麼艾莎要這樣對她。安娜哭紅了眼，艾莎則氣紅了眼，兩人沈默僵持了一分鐘後安娜甩頭就走，不理會艾莎在自己身後的叫喚。  
啊⋯⋯安娜在心底苦笑著，怎麼想起了如此心酸的記憶。不過這件事情證明了艾莎永遠是對的，那個男生嘴上說著好愛安娜好想要安娜，卻在交往了一個月之後被抓到他搞大了別間學校女生的肚子，並烙下一句我不認做爸爸，要女生自己想辦法就跑了。最後還是在艾莎的幫助下，她才安全地和他徹底分手。  
安娜搖搖頭，重新把艾莎拉靠近自己。不知道為什麼她不斷感受到有一股強烈的隔閡橫在兩人之間，她想要消弭，卻找不到原因，只能緊緊依著艾莎的體溫，希望能沖淡一點不斷徘徊在她胸口的鬱悶。

火車再度停了下來，車窗外呼地綻放繽紛的色彩，兩姊妹靠在窗邊看傻了眼，直到車掌走進車廂宣布他們要在這裡稍作休息，歡迎乘客下車放鬆。  
「所以我們聽到鳴笛聲再回來就可以了吧？」在走下火車後安娜對艾莎確認一次，艾莎點點頭，雙眼迸出驚奇的光芒，她不難理解為什麼艾莎會有如此的表現，畢竟現在展露在她眼前的世界是如此超越世俗之美，是一個不可能存在在真實世界的景色。  
整個空間看似被迷霧給籠罩，卻不阻擋視線，她們站在月台邊，身邊還有其他同是火車下來的乘客，大家都看著腳跟前不知道能不能踩上去的粉色雲朵，雲朵上頭的煙霧裊裊。安娜深吸一口氣，率先把腳放上雲堆，她聽到艾莎倒吸一口氣，猛然牽上安娜的手緊緊握住，但什麼都沒發生，雲朵很好地撐著了安娜。見此，所有人紛紛跟著踩上雲朵，雖然沒有踩在地上的實感，但他們確確實實地被撐在這之上，不讓他們墜入虛空之中。  
安娜拉上艾莎奔進雲堆之中，在粉色的雲堆裡四處分散著藍與紫的冰晶，冰晶撞在她們身上感覺不到疼痛或阻礙，只有如初雪般細緻的冰涼觸感。很快艾莎的笑聲從身後傳來，她們享受著清新的空氣，肌膚在迷霧的包覆下感到一絲冰涼卻不冷冽。她們消失在迷霧之中見不著其他人，但無論她們跑多遠，火車與月台的影子依然清晰可見。  
「哇！我必須跟你說，如果這真的是夢，我真希望外面的你也能看見這些！」安娜對著艾莎大喊，她知道其他人不會聽到，現在的這裡、此時此刻的雲霧中，只有她們兩個的存在是真實的，她是這麼覺得。  
就像她上次生日的那天，她的朋友們幫她在她家裡辦盛大的慶生會時，朋友們都玩瘋了，大家在客廳睡得東倒西歪，慶幸那天父母決定把家裡留給小孩子，畢竟有艾莎在，他們安心地跑去丹麥逍遙。她跟著朋友隨意躺在地上，但睡不著，本想爬起身找個水喝卻發現艾莎獨自在收拾著他們留下的混亂。她當時充滿愧疚，走到艾莎身後抱著她要她別收了早點休息。她感覺到艾莎的身子在她懷中變得很熱，以為她生病了，但艾莎堅持說沒有。  
「你的臉都紅了還說沒有。」安娜堅持要把艾莎抱進房間，但艾莎依然堅持要收拾餐廳。最後在安娜再三保證她明天一定會好好收拾乾淨不留一點髒污，艾莎才勉強答應進房睡覺。  
她爬上艾莎的床，把臉埋進枕頭中深深吸一口氣，艾莎笑著把她從枕頭上拉開，突然把臉塞進她懷裡。安娜對艾莎突如其來的舉動感到震驚，但同時一陣酥麻感爬上後脊，愉悅感佔據了她的大腦，她知道朋友就在隔著一扇門外的客廳，但她只感覺得到艾莎，只能感受到她越發灼熱的體溫、只能聽到她越發急促的呼吸，就像現在一樣，只有艾莎是真實的。她不記得之後發生了什麼事，也不知道那突如其來的感受是什麼，她想不起來後來的事，只確定她們並沒有倒頭就睡去。  
接著第二天她們叫醒了那群朋友，大家在恍惚中收拾殘局後分別。  
她記得的是整場生日派對帶來的快樂都不及在艾莎房裡那段記憶殘留給她的快樂的十分之一。

透過冰晶折射放大，她發現艾莎的笑容似乎帶著點苦味，正當她想說些什麼時，周遭的雲霧開始奔騰旋轉，圍繞著她們兩人匯聚在一起，如瀑布般從她們頭頂流洩而下阻擋了她們彼此的臉，但她們的手依然緊緊相握著。  
她們站在迷霧中不發一語等待雲霧散去，黑暗從雲霧中發散開來，四周是星體在打轉，背景就如同那名英國紳士下車的車站一樣星光閃閃。安娜感覺到她和艾莎的距離正在被拉開，低頭發現她正站在一顆星球上被帶著走，艾莎腳下的星球則往反方向而去，在她們之下是無盡的黑暗，情急之下艾莎甩開安娜的手避免她們互相將對方拉下腳下唯一的站立點。  
「艾莎！」安娜伸手試圖要抓住艾莎，但星球移動得太快，她們兩個已經遠遠被分開到宇宙的兩端，「艾莎，不要怕，我馬上過去找你！」但安娜不確定艾莎聽不聽得到，至少她是聽不到艾莎的回覆。  
她看著四周，發現自己站著的星球處於某個星系最外圍，正順時針繞著一個散發黃光的巨大星球。在她之內是其他大小不一的星體，有的還有像在做著呼拉圈運動一樣套著星環。而艾莎的星球則繞著另一個軌跡看起來更巨大的星系，她們兩人的星系軌跡相交，但星體運動速率不同，她們總是錯過彼此。  
她想起新聞總是播報地球下次和火星相會是在幾百天之後、哈雷彗星再度光臨地球的天空是在幾十年之後。她從未如此感到自己如此渺小，在這龐大不見邊際的宇宙之中，她只能無力地任由物理定律的運轉把她帶離心之所向。  
在轉了第五圈後，安娜終於找到一個和艾莎同個星系的星體朝她過來，在距離只有一公尺時安娜跳了上去，「艾莎！我成功了！我們現在在同一個星系，我馬上就過去找你！」對著星系另一端喊完，安娜這才發現她犯了非常大的錯誤。  
她們儼然形成永不相遇的平行線，在幾乎相同的移動速率與移動方向下，她不知道還要繞個幾圈才能稍微接近艾莎。  
她看著艾莎坐在星體上低垂著頭，或許是在感到害怕？安娜不知道，她姊姊鮮少在她面前展露如此的軟弱。她想要快點到艾莎的身邊，她想要把她抱起來然後告訴她沒事的，就算是宇宙也不能把她帶離她的身邊。  
此時她的眼前劃過大批流星墜入星系另一端，但安娜沒有閒情逸致享受璀燦的流星雨，她想要快點觸及在星系另一端的艾莎，如果她是流星就好了，她對著流星雨默默許願，它們落下的地方離艾莎如此之近——而就像傳說的那樣，對著流星許願，願望就會實現。安娜知道該怎麼做了。  
她看準一顆正往自己飛過來的星體，一個閃身跳上去緊緊攀住。流星的速度非常快，快到她差點就錯過艾莎的星球。就在流星快到艾莎之上時，安娜左右晃動身軀，鬆手往艾莎的方向擺盪過去——差一點、再過去一點點、求求你了——但在觸及到艾莎之前安娜掉了下去，她的心跟著沉了進黑洞中。  
她失敗了。  
然而就在她絕望地墜入深淵之前，一雙手抓住了她，將她往上拉去。  
「艾莎！」安娜大口喘著氣爬到艾莎身邊緊緊將她摟在懷裡，她發現艾莎在啜泣著，「對不起艾莎，是我太莽撞了，是不是嚇到你了？」  
「沒⋯⋯沒有，不是這樣的⋯⋯」艾莎閉上眼睛搖搖頭，安娜輕拍著她的肩膀，「我只是很氣我自己，第一時間應該把你拉過來的。是我把你推開，害你為了我冒這個險⋯⋯看到你掉下去時我以為我又要失去你了⋯⋯」  
「但你接住我了，艾莎，你永遠不會失去我的。」安娜捧著艾莎的臉溫柔地撫摸，為她擦去臉上的淚珠。  
艾莎抬起頭，白色的光照亮她的側臉勾勒出她的輪廓，霧氣瀰漫的藍瞳是如此清澈、粉色在她白皙的臉蛋下緩緩浮現。安娜感覺沉進宇宙深淵的心回到了自己的身體猛烈撞擊著胸口，就在她還沒意識到任何事情之前，她吻上了她。  
安娜嚇了一跳，隨即抽開身子。  
「抱⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯我不是故意的，你知道我從剛才就有點⋯⋯我不知道，這一切讓我感到很困惑，但我真的不是有意⋯⋯」安娜拼命道歉，抬手想要擦去艾莎唇上的紀錄，但被艾莎阻止了。  
「沒事的安娜。」她說，聲音中沒有一點責備。  
「我⋯⋯這真是奇怪的夢，又虛幻又真實，但我現在什麼都不知道，就好像⋯⋯就好像成人的意識住進新生兒的身體裡一樣⋯⋯」安娜看著艾莎傻笑，感到熱氣徘徊在兩人之間環繞，漸漸把兩人拉近在一起。  
「既然知道是夢，那你在顧慮什麼？」艾莎把安娜的手環上後頸拉近兩人的距離，安娜再度陷入迷濛之中，世界匯聚成只有包覆著她們兩人的大小，眼前那人成了她的全世界。安娜重新低頭吻上那張等待著她的絳唇。一股怪異但熟悉的感覺湧上心頭，促使安娜更深深地探進艾莎的唇齒之間，她直直進入艾莎，找到了藏在裡頭的她，在安娜的邀約下，她熱情的回應了安娜。這個場景是如此熟悉，但安娜沒心思去回憶記憶的片段，她只想要專注在眼前這個時刻，享受兩人交融的快感。去她的回憶，她已經不在乎了，她願意把自己的一切奉給宇宙，只求這一刻可以變成永恆。  
艾莎的呻吟聲像聲線成熟的女歌手在她耳邊低聲呢喃，參雜其中的細膩水聲挑撥著安娜的心弦，她拱起身子縮緊雙臂，似要把艾莎化成自己的一部分，她們分享彼此的氣息，舌尖相互挑逗對方理智的底線。艾莎揪著安娜的衣領，坐上了安娜的腿，換她居高臨下主導整個歡愉。安娜任由艾莎把手探進自己的後背，她解開了艾莎的襯衫鈕扣，花香隨著體內的熱氣從領口溢出完全佔領了安娜的心思。  
鳴笛聲闖進安娜的意識，打破了她們的世界。安娜緩緩退出艾莎的身子，在分開之前不捨地吸了一口她的下唇。四周的宇宙已然消失，她們回到粉色的迷霧之中，再度被冰晶包圍環繞。兩人坐在雲朵之上，下半身被煙霧給籠罩，就像從她們身上升騰而起的熱氣。  
她們帶著滿滿的愛意凝視彼此，安娜明白這是一場夢，很快她就會清醒，躺在柔軟的床上回味這美妙的一刻。  
「噢，這一切不是夢就好了。」安娜說。  
「如果你覺得不是夢，這就不是夢。」艾莎撩起安娜的手放在自己的胸口，在那底下的那顆心的節奏與自己胸口的回音形成和諧的共鳴。  
這一切是如此真實又如夢似幻。  
「我們該走了。」艾莎站起身，牽著安娜往等待著她們的列車走去。  
她們看到已經有幾個人在月台上排隊著等待上車，這些人的臉上洋溢著滿足。或許他們也經歷了一段不可思議的旅程。  
火車緩緩發動，一路上她們不再說話，艾莎頭靠在安娜的肩膀上，緊緊抓著她的手臂。安娜知道她們就快到達終點，她會回到現實，想起一切她現在想不起來的記憶。失落感緊緊揪著她的心，提醒著她的時間所剩不多。  
火車上的乘客陸陸續續在各自的停靠站下車，然後如第一個乘客一般踏上透明的階梯，往遠方而去。隨著車上乘客越來越少，她的時間也越來越少。  
「安娜，我要下車了。」在車上只剩下兩人時，艾莎啞著嗓子說，安娜看著她，在艾莎滿足的笑容之下看到了和自己一樣的失落感。  
「好吧，我看一下有沒有遺落什麼東西。」安娜伸手檢查座椅周圍，但艾莎只是搖搖頭。  
「你不用下車，只有我要下車。」艾莎說。  
「等等，什麼？為什麼？」  
「因為我的站到了，只有我。」  
「你怎麼知道？」  
「因為我看到階梯了。」艾莎指著車窗外，下一個站台就在不遠處，但安娜沒看到艾莎說的階梯，「因為那是我的，只有我看得到。」  
「我不能跟⋯⋯」  
「不能，你得繼續坐下去。」  
「那你要去哪？」  
「不知道，但我知道的是我會在那裡等你，所以聽我的話，繼續坐下去好嗎？」艾莎在安娜臉上輕輕啄一口。  
「嗯，好吧，但我要怎麼知道我該什麼時候下車？」  
「時候到了你就會知道的，所以千萬不要提早下車好嗎？答應我，你做得到嗎？」看著艾莎擔憂的眼神，安娜點點頭。反正一切只是一場夢。  
「好吧。」安娜抱著艾莎，好希望火車能在這裡停下來。  
「對不起安娜。」  
「為什麼要道歉呢？」  
「這一切都是我的錯，我知道你現在還不明白，我只是想跟你說是因為我沒辦法面對自己真正想要的東西，是我推開了你，是我在奪走你的信任後推開了你，等你醒來看到我之後，我希望你能原諒我。」  
「你永遠不會對不起我的，好嗎？我愛你，我是真的很愛你，我想在外面的世界的我或許沒對你說過這些，但我想讓你知道，其實我一直都是愛著你的，我的姊姊。」  
「你說過了，我也知道。」艾莎苦笑著搔了搔安娜的肩窩。  
「真的？我倒是不記得了哈哈，我還是什麼都想不起來。」  
「等你醒來後就會想起來的。」艾莎低聲說，「我也愛妳。」隨著列車在月台上停了下來，艾莎淡淡回應了安娜的告白，果斷從安娜的懷裡抽離。  
安娜看著艾莎步下列車，她的月台非常乾淨，淺藍色如同冰晶構成整個車站，地板倒映出列車與艾莎的身子。艾莎沒有多費心思打量月台，毫不猶豫地跨上安娜看不見的階梯，朝著遠方走去。在艾莎的面前是一片美麗的極光，淡綠色的光簾垂在空中搖曳，在艾莎被極光所接納之前，她停下了腳步回頭看向列車，安娜透過窗戶看著列車漸漸駛離，艾莎的身影越來越小，直到一道白光奪去了她的感知。  
艾莎消失了、太空消失了、列車也是。她聞不到夾雜在木頭味兒間的皮革氣息，她的感知進入無的狀態。  
有人在遠方叫喚著她，白光之中悄悄浮現了模糊的身影，在這模糊的影子中她發現是媽媽的身影站在房間門口。  
起來了⋯⋯  
安娜虛弱的回應，是洗衣精的香氣和全棉的觸感，好舒服⋯⋯這是哪一段記憶呢？  
她要做什麼？  
對了，要叫醒艾莎，她們該去上學了⋯⋯  
艾莎⋯⋯該起來了⋯⋯  
安娜翻身，但不等她見到睡在身旁那人的面孔，一股力量猛然扯著她的胃，把她重新拉進黑暗之中⋯⋯

「小姐，聽得到嗎？小姐！」陌生的男子在她旁邊叫喚，她的全身被疼痛感侵襲，她感覺到自己躺在濕漉漉的泥地中。眼前紅藍燈光交互閃爍著。  
「她醒來了，擔架還有毛毯！」驚慌失措的交談聲刺痛著她的大腦，她想起艾莎離去的背影。對了艾莎，她要快點去找到艾莎，然後告訴她剛剛她做了一場美妙的夢。她感到有人在移動她的身體，把她和身下的泥濘隔絕開來。全身的疼痛隨著意識的恢復炸裂開來，很快她再度陷入沈睡中逃避痛楚。  
一聲尖銳的噪音喚醒她的意識，就像在她坐上那輛列車之前聽到的噪音如出一徹，如此地讓人恐懼。  
她重新睜開眼睛，眼前的光變得單純潔白，身邊圍繞著許多穿著綠衣的人在低聲交談，她聽不清楚他們說了什麼，她也不是很在意，此時有更急迫的事情等著她。滴答聲從她的頭頂傳來，她小心移動視線，在這片死寂中看到了她在尋找的銀白色頭髮。  
那人就躺在她的身邊，隔著一道鴻溝緊閉雙眼。她伸手試圖叫喚她，但一個綠色身影擋在她們之間，當她再度回到她的視線時，一張白布蓋住了那張她尋覓著的面孔。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」把那個拿掉，她不喜歡這樣⋯⋯安娜不知道她的意識有沒有傳達給週遭的人，沒有人回應她，只有第三波的黑暗回到她的世界。

在黑暗之中，安娜似乎聽到艾莎在她耳邊低語：  
「答應我，不要提早下車好嗎？」

——以下碎碎唸——

作者自己寫到快哭了  
希望你們也能感受到我放在裡頭的情緒


	3. 湖中女神續（r18）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 湖中女神篇從一開始就是以開車為目的而寫的
> 
> 但為了合理兩人XX的理由，花了有點多的篇幅鋪陳感情線
> 
> 結果車就開不上路了嗚嗚嗚
> 
> 即使掉粉也不讓兩人一言不合就開幹是我的堅持
> 
> 所以另開一篇一次開好開滿
> 
> 本篇純開車，沒有看前篇也行
> 
> 但算我求求你惹
> 
> 看在我那麼認真處理前情的份上去看一眼也好

和艾莎一起生活也有一個月了，這一個月艾莎慢慢適應了作為人類的生存方式。艾莎對許多事情充滿好奇，她總是在安娜不注意時偷偷把爐子給拆了只為了研究有沒有更好的方式可以快速點火；或是在安娜忙碌了一整天回到家後發現澡盆整個被艾莎大改造。雖然艾莎闖出的禍都不怎麼嚴重，但有時安娜對於家裡多了一個小孩子要照顧而感到心力交瘁。

有時她會注意到在她洗完澡只裹著一條毛巾時，艾莎會用著打量的眼神把她從頭到腳來回掃視；有時夜晚她睡得不怎麼好時會發現，艾莎總是一手偷偷放在自己的胸膛上探索。或許艾莎還沒有放棄一個月前被她打斷的對於人類身體探索的求知慾。她很想滿足她，但還不是時候。

安娜很快就注意到不愧是活了兩百年的前女神，她的學習能力異常的好，很快就明白了現在最新的社會制度以及科技發展和商業活動等等。多虧了艾莎，安娜與奧拉夫的生活漸漸好起來，她也不再需要上山砍柴。他們用積攢下來的前在市郊買下一棟新房子，他們終於能有漂亮的客廳與各自的房間，奧拉夫也能有個安靜的環境好好學習。

然而在艾莎帶著奧拉夫去詢問各小學教學情形回來後，她卻向安娜提議由她親自教育奧拉夫。

「艾莎！學校可不是只有學習學科的地方，像奧拉夫這樣的孩子也是需要朋友，他需要學習怎麼和同儕相處。」安娜堅決反對，當然理由並不是只有她說出來的那麼⋯⋯單純。

「我是無所謂，反正教育不過就是花上九年的時光、付出上萬的金錢、在漫長地折騰之後換來一張貼不滿牆壁的白紙，最後連個做菜都不會便被以成年要獨立的藉口丟到外面成為大商人的壓榨的駝獸。」說完，奧拉夫回到他的房間去換下悶熱的襯衫。

「艾莎！你都教了他什麼！」安娜惡狠狠地瞪著最近學會人類碰到事情用來逃避責備的技能的艾莎——裝無辜。

但在安娜的堅持和艾莎的妥協下，奧拉夫還是去上學了，他一邊碎碎念著這一切有多沒意義，一邊提著新買的書包，踩著雀躍的腳步出門。

本來擔心著奧拉夫在受到艾莎『不良』的影響下，第一天回來就會繼續對現行教育制度長篇大論，然而就在奧拉夫興奮地跑到廚房找她，並拿著他用陶土做成的安娜展示時，安娜總算安下了心來。那個扭曲但充滿愛的藝術品被放在客廳旁的架子上，每當安娜打掃那裡時總會會心一笑。

而就在他們和樂的家庭生活來到第三個月，安娜終於盼到了她等待已久的好消息。

「校外旅行！」奧拉夫高舉著學校發給他的同意書揮舞，「安娜！老師說我們要來去隔壁城鎮參觀，並且可以在那邊外宿一個晚上。噢，我簡直等不及了，安娜我能不能去？拜託了！」

「當然！來，把同意書給我。」安娜接過同意書，飛快地簽下自己的名字。「好了，你要好好聽老師的話，好好玩喔！」

「謝謝安娜，謝謝！」奧拉夫在安娜的臉頰上親吻一下，抓起他的同意書咯咯笑，「噢，真希望能看到羊駝噴口水的樣子，聽說隔壁鎮有大片的草原專門飼養羊駝。你知道羊駝在被惹生氣時會對敵人噴口水嗎？雖然不知道這個攻擊對獵捕者有什麼威嚇，至少也要向羚羊那樣可以用力給人撞下去。噴口水？應該只對人類有用吧？還是說⋯⋯羊駝的敵人只有人類？」奧拉夫陷入沈思，慢慢走回自己的房間。

艾莎本來想跟過去向奧拉夫解釋羊駝的習性來解除他的疑惑，但安娜阻止了她。

「偶爾就讓他自己找出答案吧。」她這麼說。

奧拉夫校外教學的日子終於到了，安娜邊哼著小調邊幫他把制服燙平，檢查該帶的東西都放進行李後，幫他包了起司雙倍嫩雞三明治，並在正中午時目送奧拉夫離開。

「你可真熱衷，好像是你要去校外教學一樣。」看著這一切的艾莎一手撐著腦袋說。

「哪⋯⋯哪有！」被看透心思的安娜重重甩上門，越過艾莎來到廚房開始清潔。

她倒了一把清潔粉在油膩的鍋子裡，拿起軟刷沾著水慢慢把清潔粉推開至鍋子每一個角落。正當她奮力對抗一塊頑強的焦黑時，艾莎從後面抱住了她。

「奧拉夫終於不在了呢——」艾莎湊近安娜左耳用氣音低語，一陣酥麻感從背脊竄上腦門。安娜往後頂開艾莎。

「我⋯⋯我正在做事情！」安娜有點生氣的對艾莎說，「如⋯⋯如果你不介意的話，先去把客廳打掃一下可以嗎？」艾莎舉起手，認份地拾起清潔用具，處理客廳的衛生。

安娜聳起肩壓著發熱的左耳，她是什麼時候學會這點伎倆的？當然她沒辦法當作艾莎並不知道自己的打算——畢竟她可是擁有兩百年生活經驗與聰明絕頂的腦袋——但她開始懷疑艾莎對於身體探索這件事是不是從單純的研究心態轉變成不一樣的心情了？

安娜終於把廚房的髒碗盤與鍋碗瓢盆給洗乾淨，艾莎也把客廳都打掃乾淨，地毯上連一根毛髮都找不到。就在她滿懷期待走向安娜，想從後面給她一個驚喜時，安娜從儲物室拿出更多的清潔用品與清潔劑。

「浴室空間也得洗乾淨才行，不然你來去把房間也整理整理吧？」說完，安娜走進浴室開始刷洗起來。

艾莎聳聳肩，或許她猜錯了，安娜大概只是想趁奧拉夫不在時把整個家裡都大掃除一遍。她原以為安娜讓奧拉夫去參加學校的活動是因為她還記得一個月前答應過她的事情，畢竟她在去圖書館兒童區找給奧拉夫的書時發現一本顯然不應該出現在兒童區的書。她當時只是好奇翻了幾頁，看到裡頭有一段話談到關於人類對於性行為——也就是她所謂的身體探索研究——是羞於見人，必須在沒有任何第三者的情形下進行，當然也是有些例外。艾莎不明白所謂例外的情形是指什麼，但在幾次試探下她至少明白對於安娜來說，奧拉夫不屬於那個例外。

所以當她看著安娜開心地幫奧拉夫的校外教學同意書簽名，並熱切地準備奧拉夫的旅行用品時，她推測在『第三者』被排除後，或許她終於能進行身體探索，她也認為安娜在想著同樣的事情。

但看起來安娜或許只是單純找到機會可以把整個房子大掃除。好吧，艾莎不能否認自己是有點小失望，但至少在她努力幫安娜完成工作後，或許可以跟她提議這件事情。

她來到兩人的房間，但房間非常乾淨，畢竟艾莎本身也是很討厭灰塵的人，每天早上第一件事情就是把整個房間都擦拭一遍。房間沒有什麼好打掃的，於是她決定到外頭晃晃，果不其然在昨天大雨過後，外牆沾滿了污泥濺起的水漬。艾莎重新回到房裡拿了水桶與抹布，在太陽底下幹活起來。

慶幸此時太陽早已朝著西邊落下，但即使沒有那麼曬的太陽，在完成外牆清潔後，艾莎還是被汗水浸濕了全身。她站在門口，心滿意足地打量成果，外頭結束一天行程準備趕回家的鄰居向她打招呼，並對她們美麗的門口大肆誇獎一番。

艾莎得意地告別鄰居，把髒水往水溝一倒，便回到屋內。

「艾莎，你怎麼全身濕了？」已經打掃完廁所正在把餐盤放到客廳桌上的安娜看著汗水淋漓的艾莎提著水桶走進門，「晚餐已經準備好了，你先去洗澡吧！這樣會感冒的，我熱水已經燒好了。」

艾莎把水桶丟回儲藏室，隨手拿了件輕便睡衣便來到浴室。浴室整個煥然一新，每一塊磁磚以及磁磚縫隙都被刷洗得潔白無垢，殘留的清潔劑味道夾雜著柑橘的香氣，顯見安娜的用心。艾莎脫掉衣服，對著鏡子打量著身體。

除了床上以外，在家裡不同的地方做愛的話，能提高夫妻的情趣，讓對親密事感到膩了的另一半重新燃起熱情。

艾莎想起那本書裡的某一個章節似乎這麼提過，換個地方⋯⋯

艾莎回到廚房，看見安娜正巧把圍裙掛在牆上，似乎是忙完廚房的活。她對安娜發出嘶嘶聲，安娜轉過頭瞪大眼睛。

「艾莎！」看著艾莎赤裸的上半身，安娜驚叫出聲羞紅了臉。當初不過是身上衣服濕透而顯露出身形便羞愧地無地自容的人，現在正絲毫不感到羞愧地站在客廳正中央。

「你廚房打掃好了沒錯吧？」艾莎說，牽起安娜的手。

「是打掃好了沒錯，你要幹——嘛！」艾莎猛然把安娜拉往浴室，在安娜身後甩上門。

「我想和你一起洗澡。」艾莎嚴肅地說，牽著的手緊緊不放開。

「噢，好喔，如果只是這樣你大可直接跟我講，不必這個樣子，我都要被你嚇出魂魄了⋯⋯」安娜靠在門上，兩人對望了片刻，一顆汗水從艾莎的身上低落至地面，「呃⋯⋯艾莎，我要脫衣服所以你可不可以⋯⋯」

「噢，對，抱歉。」艾莎放開手往後站，轉過身背對安娜脫下褲子丟進髒衣籃。

安娜看著艾莎窈窕的曲線，還有日漸結實的臀部肌肉。她感覺一道有什麼東西撫過她的下半身。

艾莎打開水龍頭放水到浴缸，從櫃子挑了罐粉色罐頭，朝浴缸裡撒了一大把。伴隨熱氣騰騰而上，玫瑰香氣充滿了整個浴室。安娜也跟著脱掉衣服來到艾莎旁邊，讓艾莎將水淋在她身上，擠了些許洗髮精，任由艾莎幫她搓揉長髮。她搓揉的方式非常溫柔，從髮尾一搓一搓分別細心的照顧，再到頭皮溫柔有力的按壓。安娜的意識開始變得縹緲，在熱氣蒸騰下她已經分不清身上的紅暈是因為悶熱的浴室造成的，還是是自己的身體被挑起某種慾望形成的。

自從第一次帶艾莎回家那天後，安娜沒有再和艾莎一起洗過澡。她們忙於掙錢改善生活，另一方面也是因為奧拉夫在，所以不是很方便做這些事情。雖然她們新房子的浴室有了最新的自動燒水器，只要按一個開關後稍待片刻，熱水便幫你燒好，泡澡這件事情變得相當輕鬆，但忙碌的生活讓她們實在沒有空閒慢慢享受。

但現在她們兩個終於獨處了，今天一整天也按照她的計畫把廁所、客廳以及房間打掃乾淨。剩下就是和艾莎一起吃她準備的海鮮料理，躺在客廳裡和艾莎聊天，待夜深人靜⋯⋯想到這裡，安娜忍不住露出鬼魅的笑容，身子變得更紅了。

艾莎注意到安娜的變化，拿起蓮蓬頭幫她沖洗掉頭上的洗髮精，然後幫她把洗好的長髮在頭上盤成一個圈。接著艾莎從後頭環住安娜。

「幹嘛？」安娜正準備擠點沐浴乳，卻被艾莎拍掉了手。艾莎將沐浴乳擠在手上小心搓開，然後將滿手的泡泡抹上安娜的脖子。

安娜聳起肩膀，但馬上被艾莎壓下去。

「放輕鬆，不過是洗個澡。」艾莎細長的指尖在安娜下顎來回挑逗，另一手滑過安娜的鎖骨，進入山壑之中擺弄。安娜緊閉雙眼深深嘆了一口氣，艾莎輕笑出聲，「才剛開始而已呢。」含住安娜的耳垂。

艾莎的舌尖在嘴裡上下來回舔拭耳輪，一手不安份地爬上山丘頂，在沐浴乳的滋潤下變得敏感起來。山頂上的突起高高挺立，在安娜體內翻騰的慾望再也藏不住。她仰頭靠到艾莎的身上，感覺到她胸前的兩粒突起騷弄著她的背脊。前女神也正在體會生物獨有的性慾。

艾莎按耐著身體裡異樣的感受繼續將沐浴乳擦遍安娜的全身，輕輕撥開安娜的雙腿，安娜抵抗了一下下便順從地張開，讓艾莎進入她的私密領域。

接著是什麼來著？女性的乳頭挺立時，代表她的身體已經開始有感覺，在挺入進去之前，可以用嘴在陰蒂處稍作挑弄，直到濕潤後即完成前戲。

艾莎看著安娜滿身的泡沫，如果照著書上說的做的話，她就會吃進一口沐浴乳。她停下動作，思考著下一步。安娜帶著困惑回過頭，在艾莎臉上看見了疑惑的表情。

啊⋯⋯她大概又是在哪裡看到奇怪的知識，然後發現實際操作和理論的差距而猶豫著。

安娜從艾莎懷裡起身，在自己手上擠了點洗髮精，轉過頭面對艾莎。

「等等，讓我想一下接下來要怎麼做⋯⋯」

「艾莎，什麼都不用想。」安娜張開腿跪坐在艾莎的腿上，「這種事情只要靠直覺就行，生物本能會引導你。」安娜把洗髮精搓出泡沫後雙手擱在艾莎的頭上，將她拉到自己面前，雙唇覆蓋住她的嘴。安娜的下半身忍不住往前貼近艾莎，艾莎的體溫傳遞到她的腿間，她感覺到那個溫度將她的小安娜燒灼得酥麻。

艾莎重新抱上安娜，將手上殘餘的泡沫擦到安娜的背上。搓揉的水聲激盪出她們的呻吟，呻吟則被鎖在她們緊緊不分的嘴裡，迴盪在兩人的腦中。

安娜緊緊吸住艾莎的下唇，放開，帶著水氣的雙眼深情地看著她。她將艾莎的臉往下壓至胸前，開始換她幫艾莎洗頭。

艾莎覺得自己快窒息，但她一點也不想要新鮮的空氣。安娜的胸部就在她面前晃動，從她身上散發出的熱氣可以聞到每個獨自清醒著的夜晚伴隨著她的香氣。她呼吸變得急促，將手放到安娜的臀部，她輕輕搖動，卻被自己的行為嚇了一跳。透過觸感她感覺到安娜的身體也僵了一下，但很快安娜便自己動了起來，眼前的肉球又晃動得更劇烈。

好想舔。

艾莎被自己的想法嚇了一跳，慶幸自己沒有被慾望佔領了理智，畢竟那上頭還沾著白色泡沫。

待安娜放下她最後一撮髮，艾莎往前勾著蓮蓬頭，洗去安娜身上的泡沫，洗去自己頭上的泡沫。

安娜本來想幫艾莎洗身體，但艾莎只讓安娜幫她盤起頭髮，堅持讓安娜先進浴缸泡澡。艾莎轉到冷水，試圖把身上揚起的熱氣連同沐浴乳沖洗掉。她感覺到理智回到了她的身體裡後，跟著進入浴池。

兩人抱著腳在浴池裡對望，當安娜伸手抓住她的臂膀時，這一刻艾莎感覺到自己的理智再度離她而去。

「這樣坐多彆扭，坐過來。」安娜摟著艾莎的腰，讓她躺在自己身上，兩人的雙腳得已伸展開來。「女神大人是不是偷偷跑去圖書館看了不該看的書啊？」

「我不認為圖書館裡會有不該看的書，畢竟那是人人都能進去的地方，不該看的書不會⋯⋯」

「噓噓噓⋯⋯」安娜豎起食指壓在艾莎的唇上，「沒事，這只是個譬喻。那麼有什麼心得？」安娜問，但艾莎遲遲回答不出來。

「我⋯⋯我不知道，總覺得書上說的和實際上做的⋯⋯不太一樣。」

「比如？」

「比⋯⋯比如⋯⋯」艾莎扭著手，放下，安娜握住她，「比如⋯⋯書上沒有告訴我做這件事情時會⋯⋯」

「會怎樣？嗯？」

「我覺得⋯⋯」艾莎欲言又止，安娜壓了壓艾莎的手，「我覺得全身像是有火在燒，小小的火，不是那種燒了會痛的火⋯⋯」

「那麼喜歡嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」艾莎再度感覺到不同於熱水揚起的熱度爬上全身，如她所說，她感覺到肌膚每一寸都有文火在燃燒著。

安娜吻上艾莎的後頸，她放開了艾莎的手，換她享受著艾莎的身體。安娜的每一個溫柔的吻都像燒灼的鐵塊烙印著她，敏感的感官之下她感覺到疼痛，卻無法自拔。

很快地，充滿人性的激情吶喊衝破艾莎矜持的口，在她變成人類後第一次，她終於覺得自己像個人類。

她趴在浴缸邊喘著氣，安娜也靠著浴缸看著她，帶著艾莎沒看過的強勢的眼神。

她受不了了，她離開了浴缸打開冷水沖洗太過灼熱的身體。安娜跟在後頭，拿起架子上的浴巾擦乾身體。正當她要拿她放在架子上的睡衣時，艾莎把她推到牆上，艾莎怒視著她。

天，自己是不是做得太超過了？安娜感到愧疚。

「艾莎⋯⋯我很抱歉，如果冒犯到你的話⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」但不等安娜解釋，艾莎捧起安娜的臉，重重地吻上去。她身上的水氣將安娜重新染濕，兩人再度貼合在一起。

這次的吻變得更激烈，安娜不知道一直以來溫柔又有點調皮的女神有那麼狂野的一面。

艾莎猛然抽離，拿起浴巾披到安娜身上。她推開浴室門，門外清涼的空氣灌了進來。艾莎深呼吸，讓這股清涼提振她的精神。

「如果你玩夠的話，接下來換我了。」艾莎的擁抱充滿霸氣，但在引導安娜步出浴室時又充滿溫柔。這股溫柔的霸氣讓安娜整個人飄飄欲仙，完全被眼前這人所俘虜。

艾莎喬了下沙發上的靠枕，小心翼翼將安娜放上去。

「你做了海鮮青醬斜管麵？」艾莎看到桌上擺著的兩盤餐點，在她們第一波的激戰後這些餐點已經變得有點乾冷。艾莎走到廚房，拿了一罐她從客戶那邊拿到的葡萄酒放進一個小桶子，並從冷藏櫃裡挖了點碎冰塊進去。艾莎回到安娜面前，將桶子放在餐點旁，並拿來了一個高腳杯以及開罐器，「餓了嗎？」她問，坐到沙發邊。

安娜點點頭，艾莎從盤子裡拉起一條麵條含著一端，露出一小截在嘴外。她俯身靠近安娜，安娜看著她嘴外的麵管，顫抖著唇慢慢靠近，在她含住麵管的同時，她們的嘴唇碰在一起。艾莎將麵管咬斷，吞下了嘴裡的那一半，安娜慢慢把剩下的麵管送進嘴裡咀嚼吞下。

「要試試看這瓶二十年的葡萄酒嗎？」艾莎端起酒瓶打量，丟了幾塊冰塊到高腳杯裡，啵地一聲打開了葡萄酒，讓深紅色的濃稠液體淹沒透明的冰塊。

她舉起酒杯緩慢地搖動，安娜躺在沙發上靜靜看著艾莎的一舉一動。她們什麼都沒做，但熱切的期盼就快吞噬她，她渴望著艾莎趕緊放下手上的東西，她的眼裡只需要有她。

片刻，艾莎小酌一口，嘖嘖嘴感受餘韻，滿意地酌第二口後放下酒杯轉向安娜。她將安娜扶起，自己則跨上她的腰，居高臨下看著安娜，拇指扳開安娜的下顎，將嘴湊進，安娜聞到了從她嘴裡洩漏出的酒香，艾莎鬆開嘴，讓葡萄酒滑進安娜的嘴裡。一些紅色的液體從安娜的嘴角偷溜而出，順著她的下巴滑過脖子，在鎖骨稍作停留後匯聚到胸前最低窪處。艾莎沿著紅色的路徑往下舔拭、吸吮，並毫無顧忌朝著深溝前進。艾莎撥開安娜身上的浴巾，雙手捧著下半球揉捏，安娜仰頭嘆息，將手從後頭滑向艾莎腿內，那裡已經被上頭水源處流出的液體給濕透。

艾莎放開安娜的胸，將她的手推開並拉開安娜的腿跪進去，捧起她的下身頂著自己，在接觸到的那瞬間安娜驚叫出聲，身體僵直往後倒，被艾莎一把接住。

「準備好正式來了嗎？」艾莎一手把安娜的手臂撈到肩上，另一手捧著安娜的臀部站起身。安娜雙腿緊緊夾住艾莎的腰，感覺到自己雙腿間的淫液沾上了艾莎的小腹。

「你到底從哪裡學會這些的？」安娜在艾莎耳邊說。

「我只是照你說的，順應本能。」安娜笑了，舔了一口艾莎的耳輪。

當她重新被安放在床上時，艾莎已經迫不及待往下挪移。她找到了在浴室裡誘惑她的山丘，一口含著山頂，舌尖沿著邊緣環繞，安娜拱起腰順應她，環在她肩上的手臂抓著她濕漉漉的秀髮，原本盤著整齊的圈散亂了幾撮髮下來。艾莎身子往下移，鼻頭掃過的每一個地方都被艾莎狠狠地收納了她的氣息。她抬起安娜的腿，看著瀰漫著淫水的森林深處正隨著安娜的呼吸開合著，像是在召喚艾莎趕緊深入魔法森林探尋她的秘密。但艾莎不急，她先來回用舌頭把大腿清理乾淨，安娜一手按著她的頭，淺意識催促著她。於是艾莎湊向入口享受芬多精，她呼吸的氣息輕輕打在上頭，令安娜感到一陣高潮。看著安娜突然抽動身子，艾莎笑了出來。

「太快了喔！」艾莎說，舔了一口入口的開關。安娜只是抿著嘴，在艾莎的挑逗下另一波浪潮再度襲來。

艾莎的舌頭沿著小豆子順時針摩擦，時強時弱，她舌尖勾了勾，逼出了壓抑地嘆息。接著是入口的大門，門口兩片門扇腫脹，在艾莎細心的呵護下慢慢敞開。然而艾莎還未進入，第二陣高潮再度把安娜擊倒。但不等安娜喘口氣，艾莎便直直往深處探去。

女性與男性最大的不同在於，女性的高潮可以連續毫不間斷地造訪，連續八次都不是問題。然而男性在高潮之後距離重新勃起，需要耗費較長的時間，有時甚至直接進入聖人模式而無法再起慾望。這也是許多夫妻在性愛方面容易造成一方不滿足的原因。

艾莎想起書上的這句話，慶幸她們都是女性，而現在是她驗證書中理論的最好機會。

艾莎的舌頭在洞口來回滑動，一下突入深處攪動、當她感受到浪潮往安娜而去時，便收回舌頭在洞口徘徊，嘎然而止的水波並沒有讓安娜失去慾望，反而激起她更多的渴望。她想要更多，想要更多更多。

艾莎起身爬到安娜身後，抱著她往後靠坐在枕頭上。她重新撩開安娜的雙腿，將一隻手指抵住洞口，在突入之前安撫著安娜，直到她的身子放鬆後才試探性地放入一節手指。

沒感覺？

艾莎又繼續往前深入，推開擁擠的肉壁，尋找傳說中的G點。她觸摸到了一塊粗糙的東西，用指腹在上頭按壓，安娜猛然抬起手勾住艾莎的後腦，她把臉埋進艾莎的頸窩，呻吟聲不絕於耳。艾莎得到了一些信心，她的按壓時長時短，她發現人類越想要越得不到時便會渴求更多。在艾莎欲給還拒的技巧下，浪潮的堆疊越來越高，就在她快達到高潮的瞬間，艾莎抽出手指，感覺到下身一空的安娜心裡一沈，但隨即被阻擋不住的高潮拋至頂端，任由蔓延至全身的酥麻掌控了她的肌肉。她腰部劇烈顫抖，雙腳往內闔卻被艾莎硬生生扳開，赤裸裸的羞恥感給高潮造成了加乘效果，她帶著慾望的尖叫聲衝口而出，她從未感到如此的快感。她的臀部上下扭動，像是在抗議艾莎手指的離去。

隨著海水退去，安娜癱軟在艾莎的懷抱裡大口喘著氣。艾莎拉起被單給安娜蓋上，將她緊緊抱住。

「不愧⋯⋯不愧是活了兩百年的人⋯⋯」安娜勉強笑著，「該怎麼說⋯⋯這算是你的本性嗎？」

「不，我從書上看來的。」

「這種事情怎麼可能看書就會的！」

「是沒錯，但有些理論可以給你一些⋯⋯幫助。」

「比如？」

「得不到便會更想要，道理我們都懂，但怎麼運用就很重要。」

安娜看著眼前這個聰明人，她曾經以為艾莎是個不折不扣的書呆子，不管有什麼問題都往書上找。有時很有用，但有時卻適得其反。

「話說安娜，在這次經驗裡雖然驗證了大部分的理論，但有一個我一直想不透⋯⋯」

「是什麼？你說。」

「為什麼你沒有落紅？你是不是以前做過了？」艾莎帶著實事求是的口氣問，但她心底感到有點不是滋味。

「我我我我⋯⋯我才沒有！」安娜紅著臉，「我真的沒有，這是我的第一次！」

「可是書上說⋯⋯」

「不然你再來一次！」

「什麼？」

「一定是你放太淺，再一次，我要證明我的清白！」安娜轉身面對艾莎語氣激動。

於是，出於『學術研究』的目的，兩人就這樣嗯嗯啊啊了整夜，確認彼此的清白後也沒有停止，直到一道白光劃破了天際。

「我們得在奧拉夫回來前收拾好。」安娜疲倦地說，但還是不敵睡魔而倒下。


	4. 百年之後

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接續冰雪2百年後的小短篇

綿綿細雨落在艾倫戴爾初夏的大地，曾是大片草原的山丘如今光禿一片。怪手的運轉聲撕裂了天空，每落下腳跟，便被四濺的泥濘弄髒了鞋，但女子絲毫不在意，她管不著黑色的西裝褲管染上了什麼塵灰，因為今天是個特別的日子。  
啊⋯⋯和今天的天氣多麼衝突又相襯的日子。  
一名穿著反光背心，手舉著發光指揮棒的年輕男子望著灰色的天空發呆，思考著夜晚要到哪兒去混時，一抹與周遭相異的銀色柔光閃過他眼前，順著柔光離去的方向而望，一名身材窈窕、身著黑色風衣外套的女子繞過他，直直朝著工地走去。  
「嘿嘿嘿！你不能進去，很危險你知道嗎？」年輕男子對著她的背影大喊，想上前阻止她卻發現他一步也踏不出去。男子低頭查看，驚地猛然抬頭——他的腳被凍住了，冰冷的冰塊似是從地下竄出攫住他一般。  
女子徑直朝著眼前的巨石而去，絲毫不在意周邊男人們的叫喚。她在巨石前停下腳步，一手撫上巨石光滑的表面，在她掌心觸碰處，一絲冰晶擴散開來，又旋即消失。女子仰起頭，看向那陽光照不進的厚重雲層，任由雨滴順著她的臉頰滑落。  
她開口對著巨石喃喃自語，沒有人聽得見她說了些什麼。片刻後，女子放下手，望著巨石一陣後垂著頭轉身離去。  
所有人看著這一幕，直到女子消失了身影後許久，他們才注意到自己終於能自由活動雙腳。

女子回到了寧靜的小鎮，她曾走遍了世界各國，但她覺得在世界各國中，大概就屬艾倫戴爾在快速的科學發展衝擊下，還能保有著她古典的美貌。氣溫有點冷，她打算在明日一早搭船前往丹麥。就算這裡是她最熟悉的小鎮，但物是人非的景色刺痛著她的內心，美好的回憶也好、痛苦的記憶也罷，在這裡儲存的一切記憶都讓她無法再多做逗留。  
她決定今晚到酒吧過夜，點個血腥瑪莉來幫助自己撐過這個夜晚。  
她搶在酒吧最早的營業時間前往，一屁股坐上吧檯高腳椅，向年輕的調酒師點了份雞尾酒，鮮紅色的液體在昏暗的燈光下冒著氣泡，也顧不上夠不夠正統還是層次夠不夠，她舉起酒杯一口氣乾了。  
「哇——！女士，你這樣喝會死人的！」女子仰起嘴角，每當她這麼做總會引來調酒師的抗議。  
「再一杯。」女子把酒杯推還給年輕的調酒師，但她只是把手肘靠上吧檯。  
「我該拒絕你嗎？我可不希望我的第一個客人就因為飲酒過度倒下送急診。」調酒師稚嫩的嗓音聽起來刻意壓低，但女子沒有理會，只是搖了下玻璃杯。  
「好吧，我可以再給你一杯，但你要慢慢喝，明白嗎？」待女子點頭作為承諾，她才收走空酒杯，在後頭忙碌起來。「來，特調血腥瑪莉。」片刻，調酒師把重新盛滿並精心點綴過的酒杯放到女子面前。  
女子小酌幾口，作勢讓酒精停留在舌尖，但她嚐不出什麼特別的味道。她只想要裡頭會干擾人類大腦神經運作並產生幻覺與舒適感的酒精，其他配料只是讓酒精比較好下口而已。  
她注意到年輕的調酒師雙手交纏，似乎在等待她的評價。女子又喝了一口，放下酒杯，抬眼對上調酒師那雙期盼的雙眼。  
「我覺得你做得很⋯⋯」話說到一半，她愣住了。她盯著眼前那藍綠色的瞳孔，瞳孔中的期盼、熱切、熱情、單純⋯⋯數百個她一一細數不完的熟悉感就這麼刺激著她早已麻痺的情感神經。  
「怎⋯⋯怎樣？」面對女子突如其來的目光，調酒師的笑容轉為尷尬。她試探性地一問。  
女子回過神，露出她已經許久沒有展露過的笑容。她已經繃著眉頭太久了，久到現在這一瞬間，她為自己還能促動如此多條顏面神經而感到訝異。  
「我覺得你做得很棒。」女子說，年輕的調酒師的笑容放鬆下來。  
「噢，你真的覺得不錯嗎？你知道嗎？這是我的第一次⋯⋯不，我的意思是我當然有考過調酒師證照，但這是我第一次獨自幫客人調酒，我的天！我太高興了，如果你真的喜歡就好！」調酒師幾乎是揮舞著雙臂，佈滿雀斑的臉頰漲得通紅。她滔滔不絕地說著，女子認真聽她講到她如何第一次接觸調酒、如何考上調酒師執照。她重新拿起酒杯，邊聽著眼前這熟悉的面孔用著幾乎是要昭告天下的氣勢說著自己的故事，邊把酒杯湊到嘴邊，紅色液體再度滑進她的嘴裡。  
然而，在液體觸碰到她的嘴唇的瞬間，她感覺到一股強烈的燒灼感順著液體滑進她的喉嚨、進入食道，她差點把嘴裡的飲料噴在調酒師的臉上。  
女子趴在吧檯上摀著嘴猛咳，調酒師停下她的演說，趕緊抽出胸口前的手帕遞給女子。  
女子咳到整張臉泛熱，耳根也燒了起來。她雙眼泛著淚盯著桌上的飲料，她從來不知道這是一個如此強烈的東西。  
她抬頭，和調酒師兩人對望片刻，兩人同時大笑起來。  
「嘿！剛才不是一口灌下去都沒事嗎？這是怎麼了？就跟你說不能這樣喝酒吧！」調酒師也顧不上禮儀開懷大笑起來，她想著反正這種天氣也不太會有客人來。  
「我不茲奧⋯⋯我⋯⋯咳⋯⋯我只四被嚇了一跳⋯⋯這跟我剛才喝的是同一杯嗎？」女子口齒不清地說。  
「當然，相同的配方，我可沒給你多加別的東西呢！女士。噢，我的天，你真是個有趣的人。」調酒師慢慢停下了笑聲，「我叫安娜，安娜謝勒森，我可以請問女士尊姓大名嗎？」  
「⋯⋯艾莎，」女子停頓了片刻，「我叫艾莎貝爾格。」

在安娜熱情的招待下，艾莎正坐在酒吧最角落的沙發區，獨自喝著安娜重新幫她調配沒那麼烈的調酒。期間有不少男士見她一個人，上前來邀請艾莎一同享樂，但都被艾莎拒絕。  
她在等安娜下班，安娜表示今天的天氣不會有太多客人，加上她是新人，或許主管會讓她提早離開。  
坐了一個兩個小時之後，酒吧音樂開始趨於舒緩，台上的獨立樂團開始演奏起緩慢而憂傷的旋律。艾莎淨空自己的心思，仔細凝聽吉他清音演奏配上主唱帶著磁性的嗓音，歌詞裡的滄桑在他充滿感情的詮釋下，酒吧裡的客人紛紛開始把注意轉移到表演者身上。  
「達爾格先生的音樂很有意思對吧？他可是我們這邊的鎮店之寶呢。」安娜從後頭挨近艾莎，雙手搭在她的肩膀上，「介意我坐下來嗎？」不等艾莎搖頭，安娜直接翻過沙發椅，重重摔進柔軟的椅墊中。  
她已經脫掉了她的制服背心，領結被拉開來鬆鬆垮垮地掛在脖子上，領口鈕扣解開到第二格，露出她有著美麗曲線的鎖骨。她貼得很近，一手還留在艾莎的背上。  
「你今年幾歲？」艾莎開口，但立刻就後悔。  
「22，大學剛畢業。」安娜毫不介意地回答，「你呢？」  
「25。」她也毫不猶豫地回答。  
她盯著眼前這人，她不只是長得和她記憶中的那人一個模樣，神韻也都相差無幾。這些年來，記憶中那人的模樣漸漸被時光沖淡，然而她對她的思念卻越滾越大，就在她即將被思念吞沒之時，她在洪水大浪中找到了那座穩穩矗立的小島。  
她看得入迷，心臟不自覺加速跳動，奮力捶打著她的胸口。她的視線掃過她小巧的鼻子、鼻子以及泛紅的臉頰上頭的點點雀斑、飽滿的絳唇以及微微張開的唇縫中露出的虎牙。從這個距離，她能聞到那股熟悉的番紅花香。  
她想要吸取更多，她想要重新體會那個體溫，她渴望她肌膚的觸感。她等了好久，而她終於不必再壓抑著思念。  
她一手撫上安娜的手臂，臉緩緩朝她耳邊靠近，鼻尖搔著她的臉頰，安娜被她突如其來的舉動逗得咯咯笑。艾莎想聽更多她的聲音，嘴裡的酒精味衝上大腦掌控了她的理智，她把頭埋進安娜的頸窩，試探性地輕啄一口。安娜停止了笑聲，雙手懸在空中猶豫了一下，決定環上艾莎的身子，在她背上輕拍揉捏。艾莎感受著安娜落在她背上的力量，以及在懷裡逐漸聚積的溫度，眼淚再也忍不住自眼眶溢出滑落臉龐，滴落至披散的長髮中。  
安娜給她的擁抱是如此地溫柔，從來沒有改變過。  
我等你好久了⋯⋯

第二天，她發現她在一間小公寓中醒來，陽光透過百葉扇照射至她的身上。她想不起來自己是怎麼到這裡的，但這也沒什麼，這些年來她常常發現自己在陌生的地方醒來，自己是怎麼到那裡的卻想不起來。然而這次不同的是，枕邊傳來的陣陣鼾聲安撫了她焦躁的情緒，就像一雙溫柔的手將貓兒身上凌亂的毛髮梳理整齊。  
她翻過身，身邊人的一頭紅髮爆炸開來，而她正以怪異的姿勢高舉著手臂，意識依然在深沉的睡眠之中徘徊，口水從嘴角滑落留下一道水痕。艾莎微微一笑，將手放在她的腰上，手指搓揉著毛毯，想像著她正做著什麼樣的美夢。  
她找到了安娜身邊的一個空隙，小心地將自己移動進那個位子，避免把她從睡夢中弄醒。她想起在她口袋裡有一張今天一大早出航的船票，但她不需要了，她已經厭倦獨自一人四處漂泊的日子。  
在安娜的懷裡，她重新感受到了一種炙熱的渴望在心底燃燒，這個揚起的慾望挑起她深埋藏在內心深處最罪惡的記憶。但沒關係吧？她低聲告訴自己，事情不一樣了。她抬起上半身，身子往前拉，將安娜納入她用身子搭起的帳幕之下，白金色的長髮滑落掃過安娜，安娜緩緩睜開眼睛，發現自己眼前的世界正被艾莎所包圍著。  
「早安⋯⋯」剛睡醒的嗓音帶著慵懶，她抹了下嘴角，伸展四肢。「怎麼了嗎？」  
然而艾莎出乎意料之外在她的嘴唇上重重落下深沉的吻作為回答，安娜抵住她的肩，將她推離。艾莎在她之上的雙眼盈滿淚水，模糊了她淺藍色的雙眸，半邊的臉龐在朝日的照耀下，她發現她那緊緊深鎖的眉頭藏著的痛苦。  
那一刻安娜意識到，她需要她。  
她鬆開手，環上艾莎的後頸，將她往下拉，這次她主動貼上她的唇，任由艾莎像是要把她納入自己身體裡一部分那樣，她們胸口緊貼在一起，而艾莎還在不斷將她抱得更緊，像是要把她們之間的所有空間都擠掉。安娜張開眼，艾莎修長的睫毛顫顫巍巍，抖落了點點淚滴。  
艾莎又哭了，雖然她不知道為什麼，她也不打算過問。但如果這麼做能讓她排解掉一點煩憂的話，她很願意為眼前這人做任何事。她不知道為什麼，雖然她不認識她，但她能從她身上感覺到熟悉的安全感，在那安全感之中有一種感覺，就在她內心深處，她的靈魂在每一個與艾莎觸及的瞬間，便會激烈地奏起一聲高昂的樂音，而那個樂音又與艾莎的一舉一動相互交融，形成和諧的共鳴。  
一夜情就是這樣的感覺是吧？兩個互不相識的人，在激情中闡述彼此的煩憂，最後用身體的快感來將一切的拋諸腦後，然後甩上大門，從此將彼此最深處的秘密鎖在旅館的被褥之下。

她感受到艾莎的大腿在磨蹭著她，而在艾莎的擺弄之下，她似乎能看見眼前一道洶湧的河流，而她正在被帶往河道。她沒有反抗，甚至樂於享受。她扯開自己的襯衫，快樂的朝著河水一躍而下。在溫熱的水裡徜徉在慾望之潮中載浮載沉，偶爾仰起頭大口喘氣，偶爾夾緊雙腿任由浪潮將她拋至空中。直到她快不能呼吸時，艾莎一把將她撈起，兩個濕漉漉的身子緊緊相互依偎在岸邊。  
安娜轉頭看著艾莎，想要告訴她的第一次是多麼美好。然而她發現艾莎正將自己的臉埋在手掌裡，身體瑟瑟發抖著。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」安娜不知道該說什麼，她以為這麼做之後，她就能看到艾莎的笑容。然而一場激情過後，似乎只有將她扯進更深的黑暗中。  
我等你好久了⋯⋯  
艾莎的話語在她耳邊響起，她想起昨晚在酒吧時，在吉他弦音之中，她似乎聽見艾莎在她耳邊的低語。但她沒有太在意，她當時正沈浸在達爾格的音樂中。

艾莎覺得自己沒有辦法面對安娜。她明明知道的，她不該這麼做，但她還是這麼做了，她知道她不該放任自己的獸性去玷污眼前這乾淨的孩子。她的眼神是那麼的純粹，那麼信任自己。她痛恨自己，或許在多年前她就該做個了斷，然後她就再也不會存在在這個世界上。但她實在沒有勇氣，所以不斷在這世界徘徊著，渴望著一絲希望。但她所渴求的希望，卻是惡魔的誘惑。  
「艾莎⋯⋯」別，求你了，別叫我的名字⋯⋯  
艾莎感覺到環著她的手臂緊緊一縮，這一舉動，再度將她試圖武裝起來的情緒逼到了邊緣。  
「對不起⋯⋯」她的聲音哽咽著。  
「為什麼要道歉呢？」  
「我不該這樣傷害你⋯⋯」  
「不，你沒有！我⋯⋯說起來確實很害羞，但我承認，我挺享受的⋯⋯我們之間⋯⋯嗯，發生的這些事。」  
「不，你不明白⋯⋯」  
「那就說給我明白。」  
「不⋯⋯說了一輩子你大概也不能理解⋯⋯」  
「那就試著用一輩子來說給我聽如何？」  
安娜承認自己是有點兒衝動，才會說出了如此不負責任的話，但仔細想想她與艾莎的每一個互動，存在在她們之間的一股強烈連結，這個連結她知道是她如何也斬不斷的。她有預感，即使她現在不這麼做，未來的某天，命運一定會將她們再度綁在一起；即使她們哪天被迫分別，她也能順著這個連結，重新和艾莎相遇。她也不知道自己為什麼知道，但她就是知道。  
讓她意外的是，此話一說出口，換來艾莎異常冷靜的笑容。

「艾莎⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「我一直有個問題想問你，但不知道要怎麼說出口。」  
「給你問，你儘管問。」  
「為什麼幾十年過去了，你似乎看起來沒有什麼改變？」  
「⋯⋯還記得，我跟你說過一個關於魔法森林的故事嗎？」  
「呵呵，你說在艾倫戴爾北方的秘密森林的故事？」  
「對。」  
「那跟你有什麼關係嗎？」  
艾莎沒有回答，她對著床上面容蒼老的老人淡淡一笑。她讓她靠在自己的肩頭，小指來回在她鼻尖騷弄。她張嘴，為她唱起溫柔的童謠。她也跟著唱著，這首歌她聽了不下百遍。

Where the north wind meet the sea.  
There’s a river full of memory.

和聲漸漸淡去，只剩下艾莎一人的嗓音獨自迴盪著。歌聲結束，她低頭在身邊的人額上深情一吻，直到她開始感到寒冷。  
艾莎溫柔地將她的頭放進枕頭中，為她拉起被毯蓋好。  
她走出房門，招來了在門外等待的白袍男子，男子意會地點點頭後進入房裡。

艾莎再度來到巨石前，這裡被做成了紀念公園，用以紀念艾倫戴爾歷史上曾有過的一名明君，拯救了艾倫戴爾免遭暴風雪侵襲而滅亡的命運，以及從大地異象中拯救了艾倫戴爾二度滅亡的危機。  
這顆巨石根據考核，是那位明君的墓碑。  
在墓碑的周圍被圍上了欄杆，一塊巨大的立牌上刻著她的生平。艾莎不需要看，甚至覺得這些東西很礙眼，她們的故事，在這個世界上除了她以外又有多少人會真的在意？  
她回憶起多年前站在這塊巨石前，她對著這顆巨石說了些什麼。她羞澀一笑，依然清楚記得對比當時面對巨石時那撕心裂肺的痛，現在的她因為知道在她這漫長的人生可以做點什麼，她感到內心充滿平靜。

許多事情就算沒人記得了、就算沒人想記得了，在紀念公園的水池卻清楚地記得每一人的每一個故事。包括那個陰暗的下雨天，在綿綿細雨裡艾莎對著石頭的低語。

安娜啊，自從那天之後過了幾百年了？好像也沒有很久吧？我也不記得了。從那天之後日子變得難以計算，艾倫戴爾短暫的夏日也變得讓人喘不過氣。我看著熟悉的面孔老去、新面孔變成熟悉的面孔、然後再度老去⋯⋯日復一日，或許計算日子對永生的我來說已經沒有意義了吧？  
在那之後我離開了艾倫戴爾，踏遍了每一個陽光明媚的國家，即使它們熱烈的太陽燒灼著我的胸口，但我想，如果你的身影再度出現在我面前時，肯定是要有個耀眼的陽光來做陪襯，你說是吧？  
然而無論是四季如春的南方島嶼、還是終年烈日當空的荒漠小鎮、抑或是生機盎然的雨林，這些地方的風景很美，但再怎麼燦爛都覺得少了一個顏色。  
於是我回來了，然而艾倫戴爾不再是我們的小王國，現在她叫做挪威。沒事，你可以放心！只是這幾年世界局勢動盪太快，艾莉莎為了保護艾倫戴爾的人民，決定和斯堪地那維亞半島其他部族合作建立了挪威王國。她就和她的祖母一樣是個凡事以艾倫戴爾為優先的明君，如果你見過她，你一定也會以她為傲。現在的艾倫戴爾依然美麗，就跟過去一樣。  
我想差不多就這樣吧，這幾年發生很多事，但又好像什麼都沒發生，我也漸漸習慣了這樣的生活。今天是你的生日，或許你正在世界上某個角落嚎啕大哭也不一定，也或許你正在某個餐桌上開懷大笑，不管如何，祝你生日快樂，我最親愛的妹妹。

艾莎回到港邊，準備搭上最後一班航班前往丹麥，重新踏上她漫長的旅程。第一次她期待著這次的旅行能有所不同，而在下一個百年後相遇時，她是不是就有更多的故事可以告訴她了呢？


	5. 小安娜的山洞歷險記

我喜歡和艾莎一起探險山洞，那是一個世界上最神奇、充滿最多驚奇的山洞。  
據說在山洞的深處，藏著神秘的魔法。  
我們幾乎天天都會去山洞冒險，想要解開山洞深處的秘密。雖然充滿危險，但我喜歡每次在出發前，艾莎都會用她那飽滿潤紅的嘴唇輕輕給我一個吻，然後溫柔地對著我說：「可愛的小安娜，今天也多多指教囉！」  
她的吻總是能讓我瞬間感到精力充沛，全身肌肉都變得結實。她口中的溫暖總是能濕潤我枯燥的靈魂，為我進入險峻的山洞前做足準備。

她牽著我奔跑上小山丘，在小山丘上盡情打滾、嘻笑，感受柔軟的地面與肌膚最親密的接觸，我喜歡跳躍在兩座丘頂之間，並重重摔在上頭。我不疼，我很喜歡這個遊戲，但偶爾艾莎會哀疼，我就不跳了。作為補償，艾莎會讓我橫躺在溝壑之間休息，並疼惜地在我臉上親一口。  
還好天色昏暗，不然她大概又要嘲笑我通紅的臉頰。

在抵達山洞前，有一大片荒野，荒野的盡頭是一座茂密的灌木林。灌木林的枝葉總是搔得我全身發癢，但沒辦法，這是前往洞穴的必經道路。還好灌木林不大，我很快地就抵達了山洞。  
這個山洞說起來也奇怪，就像有生命一樣，有自己的想法、有脾氣。你不能自顧自地就闖進去，會惹怒山洞女神，然後她會將你狠狠跩出去，就再也沒機會來探索這個神秘的山洞了。  
你得像對待一隻內心纖細敏感的貓兒那樣，細心地先給她溫柔的愛撫。這是艾莎教我的，她總是能好好引導我怎麼馴服這頭美麗的小妖精。  
山洞裡是乾燥的，而那個乾燥程度一般人是無法承受，所以在進去之前，我必須想辦法提高裡頭的濕度，足夠濕潤才不會在裡頭悶成肉乾。  
而給予山壁充滿感情的愛撫，能刺激環境的微生物排出適當的水氣，當裡頭充滿足夠的水氣時，她就會歡迎我的進入。  
不過光是這樣並不能滿足我。  
一開始便將我置於門外，給我折騰老半天才能進入？不，我可不願意這麼沒有尊嚴！

看著洞穴不斷開開合合，似乎是在催促著我的行動。但我搖搖頭，輕輕敲打門口，對著裡頭挑釁地大喊：「你要我嗎？要我進去嗎？」艾莎對此不太滿意，她捏了捏我，將我推向洞口。  
「求你別玩了⋯⋯」她這麼說。  
好吧，我實在無法招架艾莎朦朧的嗓音，於是我將頭擠進狹窄的洞口，聽見洞口深處傳來一聲嗚咽。劇烈的開合在我的進入而趨於緩和，直到我將全部的身體都塞進了洞口。  
黑暗之中，我觸碰到頭頂的一塊粗糙的壁面。我喜歡在這兒逗留，身子在上頭摩擦按壓，特別舒適。而山洞女神似乎覺得我這滑稽的樣子很有趣，每當我這麼做，四周的牆壁都會顫抖，將她無法用言語傳遞的心情藉此表達出來。  
你在笑嗎？山洞女神？你喜歡嗎？喜歡我就多表演幾次。我這麼問。  
於是我為她表演，直到女神停止顫抖、我也滿足了，才繼續踏上探險的道路。  
越往深處爬去，能感覺到四周變得越來越熱，全身汗如雨下，但並不會讓人感到難受，不過偶爾可以聽到艾莎壓抑的悶哼聲。有時真希望她能別老是把想法悶在心底，我很願意聽她每一個心裡的聲音的。  
沒過多久，我來到了山洞的最底處。當然，我知道後頭還有我從來沒到達過的地方，那裡被我稱為「精靈的搖籃」，是個最令人嚮往、最神秘、最吸引我的地方。  
然而阻擋在我面前的牆面只開了一個小洞，只有勉勉強強能把腦袋探進去的大小。但裡頭太過黑暗，什麼都看不到。  
我感到一股怨氣從身體深處佔領了我的所有思考，我用力撞擊、敲打洞口，希望能稍稍推開一釐米也好，然而最後的大門太過任性，即使被我那麼粗暴對待，她也不妥協。  
不愧是神聖的領域。  
而或許是我的狂暴激怒了山洞女神，我感覺到四周的牆壁瞬間緊縮，將我牢牢纏住。我奮力掙扎，對抗著突如其來的反撲，但每當我越用力，壁面便將我纏得更緊。大地在震動、山洞的深處在哀嚎，在被緊緊纏住之下，我感受到身體深處揚起另一股力量取代了憤怒，它在渴望著從我的體內解放。  
我劇烈晃動著身體，試圖壓抑即將從我口中湧出的穢物。但被緊縛的身子太過沒用，出賣了我的意志，夾在炙熱的浪潮之中，胃酸從我的口中嘩啦啦地傾洩而出。我吐得滿身都是，力量頓時流失，全身癱軟在地，我只能不甘心地看著嘔吐出來的灼白色液體朝前方我被拒絕的狹窄洞口緩緩流去。

我在憤恨與不甘之中被拖出山洞了。

我虛弱地躺在草地上感到懊惱，因為一時的衝動而激起山洞女神的憤怒，不只沒能成功開發山洞深處的秘密，甚至還被拽了出來。我能想像自己的樣子有多狼狽，四肢乏力、全身疲軟，並且還沾染著一身的嘔吐物。

然後我看到她了。  
艾莎帶著疲倦的笑容看著我，我感到羞恥而不願面對她，但她只是輕輕抬起我的頭，一點也不介意全身骯髒的我，給我一個熱烈的吻與溫暖的擁抱。  
「謝謝你，小安娜。」她這麼在我耳邊低語。  
我感到身體又重新恢復體力了。


	6. 神秘洞窟探險記（改）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我去你的老福特  
> 這麼純愛也能屏  
> 我心已死

傳聞中，在一座黑森林的深處，有一個神秘的洞穴，在洞穴的深處，藏著一個充滿魔力的生命泉源，而在那裡，有一位女神日日夜夜守護著這個神秘之地。  
從來沒有人見識過這個美妙的神仙境地，凡是妄想挑戰這個神秘之地的旅人，無一不被銳利的冰柱刺穿肉身，從此消失在這個世界上。  
這裡是神聖不可侵犯的絕對領域，對於艾倫戴爾所有人來說，就連妄想這個神秘之地都是犯罪。

然而，有一個小勇士，她是唯一能抵達神秘之地而安然無事的人。她被女神所眷愛，女神會牽著她、引導她、甚至跟著她享受著發掘神秘事物的樂趣。  
她叫小安娜，是女神唯一用著最親暱的口吻叫喚的名字。女神總是非常熱情歡迎她的到來，在夜幕低垂之時，他們會一同倘佯在廣袤荒野中的山丘上，從山丘滾落至溝壑間，在那裡，他們會熱切地訴說對彼此的愛意。  
「我好想你。」女神一邊輕撫著小勇士的面頰，一邊這麼說。  
「最近事物繁忙，總是抽不開身。」小安娜這麼說，面對女神美麗的笑靨，她僵直著身子，感到熱流燒灼著每一寸女神觸碰到的肌膚。  
女神咯咯笑，看著小安娜從地上坐起，在山丘之間跳躍。  
「我喜歡這裡，這裡沒有任何人會抱著一堆問題丟到我面前，只有在這裡，我才能做我自己。」小安娜臉朝地趴在山丘上，享受著自然的擁抱。  
「再不前進，天就要亮了。」女神拉起耍賴的小勇士，催促著她的腳步。  
小安娜看似不太情願，但她的內心激昂，雀躍的腳步重重踩在地上，腳步聲響徹寂靜的夜空，激起朦朧的回音。

他們來到黑森林入口，高聳的樹木與縱橫交錯的枝葉阻擋了他們的去路。但小安娜不怕，她可是唯一來到這裡的勇士。在女神的引導下，她快速的穿過了陰暗的叢林，途中只被茂密的樹葉搔得渾身發癢。

小安娜看著這個有如擁有生命般的入口，大自然總是如此地神秘奧妙，她總是在你以為這個世界不過如此時，猛然把一團謎團塞到你的面前。  
入口的扇葉被風吹得微微顫抖，一股熱氣從裡頭吹出，寒冷太久的小安娜已經迫不及待進去取暖，但她不能太心急。  
小安娜走到入口前，輕輕拍了拍岩壁。像是回應她的問候般，扇葉開始拍打起來。  
「你等我很久了吧？對不起，最近市政繁忙，抽不開身。但我之後一定會天天來找你，好嗎？」小安娜在岩壁上落下一個吻，「今天就讓我們好好享受吧，嗯？」語畢，小安娜手指貼著牆面，沿著牆壁來到門前。她溫柔地推開扇葉，在她的安撫下，這頭神秘的生物冷靜了下來，裡頭的嗡鳴說明了她的期待。  
「打擾了。」小安娜禮貌地打招呼後，便進入了陰暗的洞窟。  
她可以感受到四周潮濕的空氣，她伸手從牆上輕輕抹下一把液體湊到鼻子前。濃郁的香氣在她的腦袋裡發散開來，她感受到一股強烈的活力。於是她鼓起勇氣，繼續往前挺進。

在距離入口不遠處，小安娜找到了位於頭頂上的一塊疙瘩。她第一次來時好奇之下摸了摸，粗糙的觸感在一開始使她感到噁心，隨之而來的地震更嚇壞了膽小的小安娜。她想逃，但女神只是咯咯笑，要她試著多摸幾下。於是在戰勝內心深層的恐懼後，小安娜理解到這是一個開關，想深入到洞窟更深處去的開關。  
她舉起手，所幸洞窟並不高，她可以輕鬆勾到上頭的疙瘩。她溫柔的撫摸，輕輕地按壓，感受柔軟又粗糙的觸感摩擦著她的掌心。很快的，震波從地底深處傳送上來，但小安娜已經不感到害怕，她冷靜地抵住岩壁，避免激烈的震盪將她摔出去。她聽到了來自深淵的呻吟在求饒著，她愣了愣，等著震動結束後趕緊跳回地面，繼續小心翼翼地往前邁進。  
剛才是誰在求救？小安娜陷入沈思。她一邊走，一邊將手貼在牆面上，隨著她的腳步而往前滑過壁面。壁面顫顫巍巍，小安娜可以感受到她的不安。  
「沒事的，我現在就過去了。」小安娜安慰著來自深處的聲音。  
四周越來越熱，安娜也感覺到自己隨著更深入而渾身發熱。她開始感到有點反胃，但還是挺著身子往前去。  
終於，她來到最深處的大門前，聽說神秘泉源就在這裡頭，是個孕育生命的地方。小安娜稱呼這裡為女神的搖籃。  
然而她從來沒有成功進到裡面過。  
她將頭貼在門框上，聽著裡頭傳來的低聲啜泣。  
是不是出事了？小安娜非常緊張，她可以聽到一個女人的聲音不斷哀求著。  
「求求你，別那麼用力。」  
「抱⋯⋯抱歉艾莎，我不是故意的⋯⋯」一個遙遠的聲音回應了女人的話語。聲音好熟悉，但隔著回音，小安娜沒辦法分辨出來。她用力推著門口，想要突破阻礙，前去幫助裡頭的人。  
「好⋯⋯好痛！」女人突然哀嚎，聽起來刻意壓低聲音。  
小安娜開始著急了，她拍打著門框，哀求著女神讓她進去，但她聽不到女神的聲音，也看不到女神的身影。她將身體甩上門口，試圖撞開狹窄的入口。但入口只被她撞了變形，隨即馬上恢復原狀。小安娜感到很氣餒，她開始覺得渾身不舒服，她吐了一口胃酸在地後，忍著渾身不適，繼續衝撞著門口。  
裡頭女人的哀嚎聲越來越激烈，情況似乎比小安娜想像地還嚴重。她緊閉著雙眼，繼續不斷敲打著，但沒有人給她回應。  
終於，她沒有辦法再承受，炎熱潮濕的洞窟終究戰勝了她脆弱的肉身，小安娜大口吐了出來，嘔吐物玷污了神聖領域的大門。她癱軟在地，雙手不甘心地緊緊扒著牆，一陣高昂的尖叫聲貫穿了她的腦膜，然而她只能垂著頭，任由力量從身上流失，看著自己的嘔吐物流向那她渴望的神聖之地。  
而她——世界上絕無僅有的被女神所眷愛的小勇士——在最嚴苛的洞窟深處遭到淘汰，

在恍惚之中，她感覺到有人拖著她的身子，將她拽出了陰暗的洞窟。她在哭泣，哭泣她的失敗，以及對受困的女人的無能為力。沁涼的風吹過她的身子，吹散了她渾身嘔吐物的臭味。  
她好冷，像是只要一閉眼，就會陷入永恆的睡眠。  
然而，一股溫暖的風吹上了她留著淚的面孔。她睜開眼，是那個她再熟悉不過的笑容。  
「女神⋯⋯」小安娜勉強張開口。  
「小安娜，辛苦你了。」女神迷濛的嗓音包覆著小安娜所有的感官，熟悉的聲音。  
小安娜猛然抬頭，她好像明白了什麼。  
「女神！我剛才在洞窟裡聽到了⋯⋯呃，你的聲音⋯⋯」  
「啊，原來都被你聽到啦？」小安娜注意到女神雙臉通紅。  
「你⋯⋯還好嗎？我以為是誰出事了⋯⋯」  
「不，我很好，謝謝你小安娜。」  
「謝謝我⋯⋯？」小安娜本想搞清楚一切，但隨著女神落在她臉上的吻，她便將一切的困惑都拋在腦後。  
「你答應我以後會天天來找我的，要說話算數喔！」  
「嗯！」


	7. 霍格華茲特快車

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 姊攻/無ABO與扶他/偽丁丁

艾莎吃力地把兩人的行李扛上鐵架，汗水浸濕了她的衣服，但箱子偏偏卡在邊緣，無論艾莎怎麼使力，箱子就是動也不動。安娜站在她身後墊著腳尖幫忙往上推，整個人都貼在艾莎的背上，使得艾莎心神不寧。  
有人敲了敲她們的車窗，安娜轉身，是一名英俊的男學生站在廂門外。他熱情地對著她微笑，安娜立刻明白男孩的意思，她隔著玻璃對男孩搖了搖手，男孩便失望的離開了。  
她轉回頭，艾莎似乎終於找到最佳施力點，行李箱開始往上滑動，噗通一聲，滑進了鐵架的凹槽上。  
兩人大口喘著氣，紅著臉對望片刻，很有默契地同時大笑起來。

她們面對面坐著開始聊天，安娜聊著她要在新學年的魁地奇比賽上如何擊敗史萊哲林，一邊聽著其他學生拖著行李爬上火車，尋找空著的廂房，廂房門滑進滑出的聲音此起彼落，還有其他乘客興奮的交談聲。一切的喧囂都在一聲長嘯的氣鳴聲下漸漸平息。  
火車開始前行，月台上的人們對著緩緩離去的孩子招手，艾莎打開車窗，讓外頭的涼風吹進悶熱的車廂。

「今年一定也會很精彩。」安娜傾身，在艾莎的嘴唇上落下溫柔的吻。「艾莎，我等不急了。」  
「只要你不要又把屎炸彈丟進下水道，炸得到處都是，飛七先生清理得很辛苦。」艾莎說罷，抓住安娜的臉龐，重重地吻上。她聽著安娜享受的呻吟，一邊從口袋抽出魔杖朝著廂門一揮，但看起來沒什麼變化。  
「這樣外面的人會看到！」安娜看著走道上人來人往，詫異艾莎的魔法竟然失敗了。  
「放心，他們看不到。」艾莎放下魔杖，扶著安娜的腰，讓她坐在自己的腿上。「只有我們看得到他們。」艾莎在安娜耳邊輕聲說。  
「等等，你在褲子里放了什麼？」安娜挪動了一下下身，感受到了姐姐的調皮。  
「噢，一些你會喜歡的東西。」艾莎抓著安娜的腰，領著她的下身順時針轉動，安娜聳起肩膀，感受著艾莎腿間的突起物隔著褲子掃弄著她的敏感帶，深深嘆了一口氣。「那麼快就有感覺了？」  
安娜咯咯笑，雙手往後探向艾莎的褲頭，輕鬆地解開往下拉，一陣冰涼猛然彈起，打在她的下體上。

安娜的身子一震，下身是冰涼的，但她的雙頰卻燒得如烈火烤過的鍛鐵。  
她看著窗外在走廊上奔跑的同學們，就算相信艾莎的魔法能完美保護他們，但這種裸露感還是讓她感到緊張。  
「來，脫掉。」艾莎拉了拉安娜的牛仔褲，將它褪到大腿，米白色的內褲展露在她面前。她將臉埋進股溝，享受著柔軟精的清香與安娜的氣味，雙手不住地揉捏，惹得安娜不斷扭動屁股，淫水浸濕了她的內褲，艾莎將最後的阻隔拉下，拉開了銀白色的牽絲，牽絲從安娜的雙腿間垂下，落在艾莎的腿上。  
艾莎一路從臀部往上吻去，安娜緩緩坐下，艾莎腿間的冰塊觸碰到她的蒂頭，引起一陣刺激。她隨著火車震動的頻率前後搖擺，在冰塊上摩擦著他的下體，酥麻感一陣一陣地挑逗著她的心頭，她的體內在渴望著艾莎的進入。她小心翼翼地站起來，伸手抓住已沾滿她的淫液的冰塊調整角度，對準入口，慢慢的往下移動。

冰塊有點太粗，比安娜想像的粗太多，把她撐得有點痛。但她不想放棄，在晃蕩的火車上努力撐著，憋著氣、忍著痛，一點一點地往內推進。  
火車突然猛烈上下晃動，安娜沒有即時穩住身子，冰塊猛然突進，她吃痛地叫了一聲，又趕緊把聲音壓回嘴裡。如果她表現得太過痛苦，艾莎可能就會心疼她而不玩了。  
但此時的她慾火中燒，她不想因為小事而壞了興致。  
待胯下的疼痛稍微緩解後，她重新鼓起勇氣往下，但發現下體輕鬆許多。艾莎扶著安娜的腰，引領安娜將她做的冰塊棒整根吞進去。安娜靠在艾莎的懷裡，吻了口她的下巴。  
「你是不是把冰塊變小了？嗯？」安娜說，一手摸向艾莎握著魔杖的手。  
「現在它要變大囉！」艾莎說，隨著她揮舞著魔杖，安娜感覺自己慢慢被填滿，冰塊在她體內緩慢蠕動著，不疾不徐地挑逗她。安娜抓著艾莎的頭髮，享受著她溫柔的愛撫、背後她柔軟有彈性的身軀、她的體溫。安娜慢慢放鬆了身心，在奔馳過大草原的列車上，想像自己置身在森林里的水池中，暫且忘掉了所有的紛爭與衝突。只有她，此刻只有她與艾莎，相依的兩人置身在廣袤的世界中。  
廂門外傳來點心推車女巫的聲音打斷了安娜的想像，她回過神來，這才發現自己似乎是睡著了。她聽著推車女巫正一間間車廂叫賣各式魔法點心：巧克力蛙、柏蒂全口味豆、南瓜汁⋯⋯  
「艾莎，我餓了。」她帶著撒嬌的口氣對身後的人說，艾莎點點頭，跟著她站起來，沒有要讓安娜穿上褲子的打算。「艾莎？」  
艾莎從口袋拿出幾個銀西可塞到安娜手中，「你想吃什麼？」  
「巧克力蛙，我最近剛開始蒐集卡片，已經蒐集了十張鄧不利多跟尼樂勒梅的卡片，我想看看這次能不能抽到紐特的。」  
「那就買你想吃的，然後我要一包柏蒂全口味豆。」  
「噁，你直接拜託廚房小精靈，他們就能幫你弄來醃魚罐頭了，何必呢？」安娜說，推車女巫已經來到他們門前，她又拉了拉褲子，但艾莎不為所動。「艾莎！你要這樣玩是不是？」想明白的瞬間，安娜羞紅了臉，但艾莎只是丟下一句：不能被發現喔！便給廂門拉開一條只夠伸手的縫隙。  
安娜探出門縫，正好和推車女巫對上眼。  
「呃⋯⋯嗨！」安娜尷尬地對她打招呼，但推車女巫只是面無表情地看著她。她感覺到體內的冰塊頂了頂催促著她，「那個⋯⋯我要那個⋯⋯請給我三個巧克力蛙。」  
安娜向推車女巫點餐的同時，冰塊轉了一圈，她猛然推上門，阻擋住險些衝口而出的淫叫。  
「艾莎！」她哀號，艾莎在身後得意笑著。  
「好，不鬧你了。你再不開門，推車女巫就要走囉！」艾莎說，慢慢縮回調皮的冰塊。  
安娜帶著羞恥再度打開門，出現在眼前的是被她的無理打斷而不滿的眼神。  
「抱歉，這裡是三個銀西可，我還要柏蒂全口味豆。」  
安娜接過她的甜點跟找零的青銅納特後，趕緊關上門，抱著她的點心坐到自己的位子上。

艾莎意識到自己玩過頭了，看著安娜憤恨恨地拉上褲子，粗魯地撕開她的巧克力蛙。但盛怒之中，不小心讓巧克力蛙給溜了，她沒來得及捉住，巧克力蛙就這樣往敞開的窗外飛去。  
她看了一眼艾莎，重新坐回位子上打算拆開第二個。但第二個又包裝太緊，這次她又不敢太用力撕開，折騰的過程中，有個軟綿綿的東西撞在她的額頭上。  
她抬頭，艾莎正揮舞著魔杖操控著逃跑的巧克力蛙，一下撞在她頭上，一下親在她嘴上。  
安娜不想原諒她，低頭繼續努力拆開第二個包裝，卻覺得像是被魔法給黏住⋯⋯  
「艾莎。」她放下手中的包裝盒，而艾莎還在讓巧克力蛙敲擊她的腦袋。  
「諾，你要的巧克力蛙。」艾莎讓巧克力蛙漂浮在她面前，那張醜陋的蛙臉正對著她吐舌頭。安娜還是很氣艾莎，但卻忍不住笑出來。她接過巧克力蛙，兩三口便吞了下去。  
「你這次抽到什麼卡？」艾莎問，安娜撿起座位上的包裝紙，從裡頭抽出閃閃發亮的金黃色卡片，在卡片上的人留著一頭凌亂的捲髮，憨厚的笑容卻不斷躲避著鏡頭。翻到卡片背面，上面寫著紐特．斯卡曼德。  
「艾莎，是紐特！我抽到紐特了！你看！」安娜已經忘了她要生艾莎的氣，舉著稀有卡片跌坐到艾莎旁邊展示，一不小心撞掉了艾莎的魔杖。「我最喜歡的就是紐特先生，你看這邊寫著：芭蒂達巴沙特，魔法史的作者⋯⋯什麼？」安娜來回檢視手上的卡片，上面的照片變成了一個年邁的老婦人對著鏡頭溫和的笑著。  
艾莎彎下腰撿起魔杖，尷尬地笑笑。  
「艾莎！」安娜幾乎是用丟的，把變回來的卡片丟在艾莎身上。  
「抱歉抱歉，我不是故意要整你的。」艾莎垂下頭，帶著歉意說。  
「我還以為我終於抽到了紐特先生⋯⋯」安娜感到很失望。  
「對不起啦，不管是剛剛的事情，還是卡片的事情。」艾莎捏了捏安娜的手臂，委屈的表情軟化了安娜的倔強。  
「那你要怎麼賠償我？」安娜說，她實在沒辦法對艾莎生氣太久。  
「那⋯⋯等我們到霍格華茲，我再跟蜂蜜伯爵訂整箱的巧克力蛙好嗎？保證裡面一定有紐特先生的稀有卡。」艾莎把安娜抱在懷裡，溫柔的安撫她，安娜搖搖頭。「嗯？不要嗎？這次不要就沒有下次了喔？」安娜又搖搖頭。  
「那你要什麼呢？」  
安娜想了一下，握住依然挺立在艾莎雙腿間的冰塊來回晃動，抬頭看著艾莎。

安娜重新坐到艾莎腿間，冰塊再度充滿她的身體。她開始搖動下身，打算在他們抵達學校之前盡情地享受。  
然而艾莎停住了她的動作，將腿放到對面座椅上，稍微抬起膝蓋，讓安娜整個人坐進她的懷裡。  
在困惑之間，艾莎拆開柏蒂全口味豆，挑了一顆金黃色的豆子放到安娜嘴邊。安娜謹慎地咀嚼豆子，做好受惡臭衝擊的準備。然而隨著碎裂的豆子，香甜的蘋果味在她口中化開。  
「什麼味道？」  
「嗯，是蘋果紅茶味。」聽了安娜的描述，艾莎再度揮舞她的魔杖，冰塊開始變形、轉動，一顆突起溫柔刮著肉壁，激起絲絲漣漪。  
「再來。」艾莎挑了顆鮮紅色的豆子，安娜只咀嚼一口，又辣又麻的刺激瞬間侵襲味蕾。  
「椒⋯⋯椒麻！」安娜想要找喝的，這才想到忘了買南瓜汁。但不打緊，艾莎做了顆小冰塊給安娜含著，口中的刺痛感很快就退去，隨即而來的是從下體伸出一根細長的冰條，攀附上了她的蒂頭，從裡到外包袱了她整個器官。  
冰塊開始震動，冰柱上的顆粒從裡頭按摩著她，外頭的冰條也沒有閒著，一下緊、一下鬆，調戲著安娜的感官。她的意識在搖擺，酥麻感攀附她的陰唇，如電擊般在她體內環繞，聚成一團後四分五裂，襲擊她的雙手、雙腳，然後是後頸。安娜忍不住拱起腰，艾莎緊緊摟著她，摟著在她懷裡不斷扭動的身軀。  
「哈⋯⋯艾莎⋯⋯」安娜喘著氣，慢慢重新躺回艾莎的懷中。  
「繼續嗎？」艾莎問，安娜點點頭，自己從柏蒂全口味豆隨便摸了一顆塞進嘴裡。她笑了。  
「青草味，你打算怎麼玩？」安娜慵懶的捲著艾莎的頭髮，艾莎轉頭看向窗戶。

艾莎扶著安娜站起身，拉起她的外套墊在窗框，讓安娜能靠在窗戶上趴著。  
為了穩住身子，她下身緊緊抵著安娜，裡頭的東西跟著火車的晃動而搖擺，不經意地挑逗她。艾莎伸手解開安娜的衣服，把她的胸罩丟在座椅上，風吹打著安娜的肉體，敏感的乳頭不自覺挺立，被風兒搔得發熱。  
窗外大片的草原看起來就像靜止般，沒辦法感受到空間的移動，但卻體現在她的肌膚上。安娜往後頂了頂，艾莎接住她的臀部，開始前後擺動，冰塊也規律地變化形狀，搭配艾莎的節奏，旋轉、揉擰。  
安娜不再強忍，她對著外頭大聲釋放聲音，讓她放蕩的嗓音消逝在風的喧囂之中。冰塊棒上的顆粒越長越多，一邊旋轉，顆粒輪流彈起。安娜感覺到艾莎環抱住她，搓揉著她已經硬到不能再硬的乳頭。纖細的手指上下撥弄，一下將頭往上抬起、一下搔弄著顆粒與山丘間的凹槽。  
她不想讓艾莎聽到她淫穢的聲音，但太舒服了，她垂下頭，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟衝破艾莎的矜持。她將冰塊棒挺到最深，圓頭頂端變形成三個細小的尖端，在子宮頸外口上下撫弄，沿著洞口邊緣輕輕滑過，安娜的身子隨之顫抖。接著她將尖頭塞進狹窄的縫中，在裡頭滿滿撐大、縮小、撐大、縮小。艾莎握著她的雙手，在她耳邊輕呼一口氣，撐大、縮小、撐大、縮小。安娜的下身開始不安的扭動，隨著她的動作，將冰塊棒頂到更深處。安娜驚叫一聲，更用力地往後頂住艾莎的身體，她開始自己搖動，她想要更多、更激烈，她想要立馬解決在她心頭不斷縈繞的快感。這快感不夠大，沒辦法將她一次推向高潮，但一次次的波浪又讓她欲罷不能。  
安娜搖動的幅度更大，她的慾望已經滿溢出來，而艾莎卻繼續堆積她的慾望。  
「你想要去了嗎？」艾莎問，安娜點點頭，艾莎一把撩住安娜的腰，固定著不讓她搖動。  
冰塊棒開始震動，一邊旋轉，包覆在蒂頭上的冰條也跟著震動、拍打。艾莎從頸側開始沿著後脊往下舔舐，另一手則在安娜的乳房上揉捏，展開全身攻勢。  
她被堆疊起來的慾望正一點一點地釋放，高潮來得快卻短，但一波接著一波，不讓安娜有喘息的空間。她感受著意識一下被輕輕拋起，又滿滿墜落，在墜進谷底前，第二波馬上接住她，再度將她拋起。安娜開始感到擔心高潮隨時會以最隨便的方式離去。  
但艾莎沒有讓她失望，一波波的小浪潮將她越托越高，直到她再也沒辦法承受，她雙腿發軟，呻吟聲停不下來，她快哭了，內心卻是滿滿的喜悅，酥麻感不再吝嗇，布滿了她的全身，她癱軟下來，坐在艾莎的懷裡不斷抖動著身體，雙腿一開一合，直到興奮感從她的雙腿間淡去。  
艾莎挑出她的水藍色手帕，幫安娜擦乾汗水與腿間的淫液。兩人靜靜坐著，享受著高潮後的余韻，艾莎再度揮動魔杖，冰塊棒溫柔地拍了拍安娜後，便從兩人腿間消失。車廂瀰漫著熱氣與兩人的喘息聲，安娜窩在艾莎的懷裡，她感到非常幸福。她希望時間能停在這裡，她希望火車可以不要跑那麼快。  
但沒關係，她上個學期在跟蹤作惡多端的史萊哲林壞蛋時，在七樓走廊發現了有求必應室，或許等到了學校，她可以想個名義把艾莎帶去那裡，然後看看這個魔法房間能給她們什麼樣的樂趣。  
她暗自竊笑，已經迫不及待回到霍格華茲了。


End file.
